


Sunshine, Kisses And Drama

by JessieBee_11



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Affairs, Aftercare, Betrayal, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, I love gary with all my booty cheeks, Love, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Love Triangles, Multi, My gorilla child!, Obsession, Public Sex, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieBee_11/pseuds/JessieBee_11
Summary: Taphina had never experienced love, at least not the romantic kind. Her first relationship was a toxic mess and every partner in her life after that were pointless hook ups and friends with benefits that ended up disasterous. She wanted to move on from that unhealthy life style, find something real and beautiful, a powerful commitment that would prove to her that not all men were the same as her ex. Both for her sake and 8 year old daughter, Roselle. So she signed up for Love Island, a rocky journey where she feels no connection with the boys she couples up with in the early days but instead finds herself drawn to a giant goofy blond that seems unable to resist her either.Two weirdos.Sneaky kisses and cheeky banter.Half the Villa after them.This is Taphina and Gary's story, and it's a wild ride.
Relationships: Bobby/Main Character (Love Island), Chelsea/Henrik (Love Island), Chelsea/Lucas (Love Island), Gary/Lottie (Love Island), Gary/Main Character (Love Island), Henrik/Main Character (Love Island), Hope/Noah (Love Island), Lucas/Main Character (Love Island), Marisol/Rocco (Love Island), Noah/Priya (Love Island), Rocco/Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 19





	1. Day 1 - Meeting The Girls

A nervous wreck was what Tapy was as she cleaved out of the limo, fiddling fingers fidgeting as her brilliant green eyes gazed in awe at the majestic building she'd soon inhabit in. The slim maiden took a deep shuddering breath, her dyed electric blue hair tenderly caressing her soft brown skin as the wind gently blew. The sunlight made her skin ignite, violet glossed lips nibbled on by her white pearls. The mere sight of the building formed a knot in her stomach, she was always so easily overwhelmed and soon she'd be meeting a bunch of strangers and sharing a bed with a guy in a room full of cameras.

Tapy took another smooth inhale, no time for negative thoughts, she had a goal. She couldn't doubt now when a new journey was just about to begin. Her confidence was frail and barely there, fear whispered she'd be cast out of the group like some freak if she opened up and introduced the strangers to her personalities. It wouldn't be the first time and that was why she hated the new, it made her uncomfortable to step into something unfamiliar.

Tapy barely understood their disorder, alters, locked away memories, multiple personalities living in one body. All she was absolutely certain about was that she was the host and her mischievous alters would take control willy nilly. She loved them though, to bits, her past friends found her creepy because of the voices in her head but those voices were her friends. They strived to keep her safe and abundant, they were a special kind of family.

Exactly, she wasn't alone in this, she had her alters and they'd support her every step of the way. She sealed her eyes behind shut lids, listening to their cluttered voices as some of them spoke all over each other. Giggling, she shook her head at their childish bickering, yep, they were a family alright.

Lifting her hand, she pulled down the sleeve of her black see through lace coat, smiling fondly at the blue pearls around her wrist. Her daughter had made the bracelet for her before she left, saying it would bring good luck with the cutest tootie grin on her face. " _I miss you so much already my little biscuit._ "

Deep in her thoughts, Tapy nearly jumped out of her skin in suprise when another jeep suddenly pulled up. A pair of expensive heels hit the land the second it came to a halt in front of the massive home. Another black beauty cleaved out of the vehicle with elegance, wearing a wide and excited smile. Her brown eyes lit up even brighter when she took note of Tapy, ablaze beneath the sun ray. "Oh! Wow, hi!" Her strong, womanly voice greeted.

For a 25 year old woman, Tapy was fairly short and petite for her age that people often mistook her for being much younger. So when the model tall dame approached her with confident strides she couldn't help but feel mildly intimidated. The stranger reached out a hand, towering over her. "I'm Hope, it's so nice to meet you!" Her voice chanted power, it was loud and sharp, demanding to be listened to.

"Hello." Tapy's voice was warmer and tranquil, high pitched but it was a lulling, peaceful charm people commonly informed her they adored. It just put you at ease and brought you peace. "I'm Taphina but please just call me Tapy." They shook hands whilst Tapy politely introduced herself, smiling gleefully to mask the anxiety crawling up her spine. Hope seemed a little taken aback, that was not the voice she was expecting to come out of the mouth of someone with such a fierce fashion sense.

Hope was sheer perfection, high priced accessories flaring the dazzling arrangement of her colorful outfit. Dark brown skin unblemished and glowing, the way she stood, her voice and words, it exuded confidence. Something men loved about women and something Tapy was struggling with. This was only the first girl, she was so doomed.

"Gorgeous name hun!" Hope complimented, giving Tapy an impressed and blown away once over. Inspecting her all black lavish attire and unique make up style. "You look incredible, that outfit and make up is so beautifully put together."

"Thank you!" Tapy couldn't help the innocent jovial squeal that slipped, she loved it when people took notice of her well thought out looks. It wasn't just lowly fashion, it was a passion, forging her own unique style through the endless possibilities of the beauty that was make up and gorgeous clothing designs. It excited her even more when the acknowledgement came from another lavish woman. "You look amazing yourself, adore the braids."

"I sure hope so!" Hope chuckled, touching a braid between her delicate slender fingers. "These things took hours." They shared a laugh, Tapy feeling some tightness ease in her muscles. "It's amazing that we're finally here, how are you feeling?" Hope maintained the conversation.

"Too be honest." Tapy sighed, fiddling with the cute bracelet her little one made for her. "I'm a nervous wreck."

Hope nodded, joining their hands and squeezing reassuringly. "Babe, so was I until I saw this breath taking sight." She gestured to the lovely landscape and high class Villa. "I got so excited I almost tripped jumping out of that car." Hope bopped her head at the limo she arrived in, paling at the demeaning picture illustrated in her head. "I nearly started my summer flat on my face, can you imagine how that would have looked?"

"That's because you're drop dead gorgeous." Tapy flattered her, she may be shy but she could be forward and mischievous. A flair she now dominated after using it on so many different occasions to get a guy to undress for her. It wasn't great, but that was just another bad trait of the person she was in the past, a past self she barely remembered but was being unlocked to her slowly by a mysterious alter that rarely said a word.

Hope smiled brightly, appearing relieved. "Thank you, so are you!"

"Ahem..." The jeep window lowered to reveal the face of the driver Tapy rode with who winked coyly at the inked goddess. "We'll be taking our leave now so please make sure you didn't forget anything." He briefed over, the two girls nodding respectfully as they unlocked their connected palms. Hope wandered to her jeep and Tapy rushed to fetch her heels that were still inside the car.

She'd been barefoot the entire ride and didn't feel like putting them on when she arrived. She loved heels but they could be such a pain after only five minutes of walking in them. Closing the limo door, she took a trip to the driver to give her thanks. "Thank you for this, have a safe journey."

"That's my job gorgeous, don't sweat it." He grinned, lowering his sunglasses to shelter his hazel eyes from the sun. "I wish you a great summer love." He sweetly told her, smiling richly at her gracious beaming face through the window after it ascended. She couldn't see him but she waved generously as he drove off, such a sweet girl.

"Ah! Let's head in!" Hope squealed, vibrating with elation as she sprinted to throw open the glass doors.

Watching from afar, heel strings clutched in one hand, Tapy wasn't really prepared but she couldn't stand out here all day and stare at the mansion. She took a deep breath in then released it, following Hope into the colorful home.

Tapy had visited a lot of fancy places, she came from a wealthy bloodline, raised and spoiled by her father inside the endless walls of an enormous mansion. They were the picture perfect family to outsiders. She never liked the big city girl life though, fancy events and crazy parties, it was too much. The only good she got from it was her love for fashion.

The enormous Villa made her feel smaller than she already was but Hope confidently sauntered in like she owned the place. Nothing daunted Hope as the two girls roamed about in search for the bedroom. When they discovered it and let themselves in, the floor was cool under Tapy's nude feet as her green eyes examined the scenic crib. "Look at this bedroom!" Hope whistled, sitting down on a drawer placed in front of a bed, caressing the yellow bedsheets with her fingers. "It's so fresh, ugh! I don't even want to imagine what this place will look like tomorrow." Hope winked at Tapy as she pointed to the beds. "Look at how spacious they are, these boys are in so much trouble. We'll end up snuggled up in one of these tonight with a guy we just met."

"I hope I fancy one of them." Tapy dropped her heels by her feet as she sat down on a drawer opposite Hope. "I didn't really come all the way here just for a summer fling."

"Same here, I'm here for that long term romance and it's been so long since I last went on a date." Hope cleared up, throwing a leg over the other. "It'd be so disappointing to arrive here with hopes of finding love then going home with nothing... buuut." Hope donned a mischievous grin, shrugging her shoulders as she batted her lashes innocently. "If there's a strong silent type I can't promise I'll wait around."

Tapy couldn't promise herself either but she needed to move on from those emotionless one night stands and friends with benefits affairs. That wasn't healthy for her and was a bad environment to expose her young child to. Roselle needed a better example of what love was so when she grew older and more independent, she'd know what she deserved and what to look for. That's why Tapy was here, to learn what love was then teach and show it to her little princess. "If he's special to me and there's genuine emotions involved between us then maybe."

Hope was about to add to their talk but the door slammed open to uncover a goth clothed woman. "Hi girls!" The blonde joined them confidently, tattooed art outlined beautifully on her pale skin. The gothic mystery drew Hope in for a warm hug then sauntered over to accompany Tapy on her drawer, sitting down beside her and pulling her in for a hug as well. Tapy felt a bit awkward but graciously returned the friendly gesture. The pink ends of the new arrivals' hair tangled with her blue locks, lightly brushing the skin of her chest.

The mystery pulled away and analyzed both girls extremely carefully. It was almost uncomfortable for Tapy having those intense emerald eyes inspecting every inch of her. "You two are going to be some serious competition." The girl stated with her thick accent, flicking her hair over her shoulder before introducing herself. "Name's Lottie by the way." She turned to Tapy with a teasing wink. "Love your style, your make up is absolutely stunning and that scar makes you look like a total boss."

"Oh this?" Tapy's fingertips traced the aged thick long line of the scar on her left eye, she often forgot she had that wound. Just like Hope, Lottie seemed startled by her mellow high pitchy voice and Tapy let out a breathy laugh. "I completely forget I have it sometimes but thanks. Love your look too, it really brings out those gorgeous green eyes and it's rare to find someone that actually pulls off black lipstick. And I'm Tapy."

Satisfied with the praise, Lottie advanced her attention to Hope. "Your makeup is gorge, it must take you ages to get done."

Hope smiled and answered with. "Getting my look just right is really important to me."

Lottie nodded, fully agreeing then returned her green gaze back to Tapy who was fidgeting with the strings on her purple heels. With Tapy focused on something else, Lottie took the risk to examine the petite dark skinned woman one more time without her noticing. She truly was an astonishing sight, more beautiful than the other girl. Even her scar that should be viewed as a flaw complimented her so well, it provided mystery, held a story behind how she got it.

Lottie always thought she went over the top with her look but this girl outshined her and she didn't like it, especially when she was competition. Tapy looked fairly young, her sweetly humid voice was youthful, like someone who just entered adulthood. Lottie could win her way through with that, men liked older and more mature women. Tapy's wagging anxiety made her look inexperienced and naive, hopefully she wouldn't last a day and one competition would be lost.

"Why are you looking at me?" Lottie jumped at the voice, she elevated her head to see Tapy raising a suspicious brow at her.

Lottie cleared her throat, batting her thick lashes. "Your tattoos." She mentioned the first thought that came to mind. "Love them, they're beautiful." Lottie looked down at the tattoos she blurted a lie about and regretted it the second she looked. They were honestly breathtaking.

A fabulous design of a dream catcher caressed Tapy's left hip, the feathers and strings traced down her thigh. On her stomach was a magnificent sketch of a raven with its wings spread out below the petite bulge of her breast. And in its bick was a flower, rising between her cleavage and flourishing on her chest, its black petals falling gracefully around it. On her left hand was a detailed outline of a skull with 2011 scripted neatly on each of her fingers.

They were many more but Lottie had to look away and swallow her jealousy, she hated women like this. Always so perfect that even their flaws worked in their favour, they outshined her without an effort and it pissed her off. Her head shut up when another figure joined them on the drawer. Hope had sauntered over and sat down with them, her and Tapy linking hands. "They are, you must have put a lot of thought into them, they look meaningful."

"You have too, these things are forever, you know." Tapy alight, openly gratified with the opportunity to talk about her pieces. "Once they're on your body you can't look back so I put a lot of thought and love into each and every piece before getting them tattooed on my skin."

"It's not just ink on skin, it's an art, you express yourself however you want." Lottie spoke up to not feel left out. "Same with makeup and since I'm a makeup artist, it's important to go all out to show off my skill."

It elated Tapy to know that she was in the same room as a real makeup artist, personally she didn't have a career in it but it was an art of hers as well. She'd jump for joy but this Lottie girl made her anxious so she kept her enthusiasm to herself. "There so many endless possibilities, you can do whatever you please." Tapy said as she intently slipped on one of her heels, blue hair falling down to veil her face. "I'll admit though, it's only for special occasions I go all out like this otherwise it's a makeup free day."

"I get that." Lottie held back a sneer, she had to keep an eye on this girl. "Sometimes you just wanna wear PJs and chill, right? Your skin also needs a break."

"I wish I could be as brave as you two with my look." Hope said, intriguing both the girls. "But because of my line of work I try to keep things classic."

"My career is fun and all but not really the best place to meet boys, though." Lottie pouted, swinging a leg absentmindedly as she shifted to ask Tapy. "And you Tapy, what do you do?"

"I work with animals." Tapy enlightened and Lottie rolled her eyes, of course she was a softy for animals. Tapy brushed her hair behind her ear and lifted the hood of her black long lacy coat over her head as she continued. "It's a protection home where we nurse harmed wild animals back to health before releasing them back into the wild."

"You don't look like someone that should be put in the same room with a lion." Lottie commented, the blue haired damsel looked too fragile and breakable for such a job. Tapy didn't take offense to the remark, she was used to it, she just shrugged her shoulders innocently at the goth before leaning into Hope for a cuddle. "But it'll be fun to see you keeping our boys on a leash." Lottie teased just as another girl poked her head into the room.

"Lovely! I'm so glad I'm not the first one here." The new girl giggled, timidly strolling in with her long red braid anxiously clutched between her two shaking hands. Her freckly appearance and baby blue bikini made her more cute than sexy, simple and plain compared to the three other girls that watched her wander in.

Hope patted the free space next to her on the drawer, all three of the girls welcoming the new arriving ginger with warm inviting smiles. "Hi! Come on over and join us!" Hope waved her over, standing up with open arms as the redhead gingerly approached to hug them each in turn after Tapy and Lottie also stood up.

"I'm Hannah!" She exclaimed after a bit of tension left her body. "Guess you didn't hear me come in, did I miss anything?"

"We were just getting to know each other and talking about the boys." The girls sat back down with Hannah assembled with them this time on the white drawer. Hope threw her hands in the air, frustrated with the truth that came out of her mouth. "It honestly feels like I've been single forever."

"It's so nice to hear someone else say that." Hannah sighed in relief. "I thought it was just me."

"I think it's because I always put my career first." Hope explained, sighing in annoyance, it was her fault nothing ever worked out. "Nothing ever has the chance to develop."

"What about you Tapy?" Lottie arched a brow, she hated to admit it but someone so gorgeous could easily lend herself a long term devoted lover on the outside. "You're gorgeous. How come you're single?"

Tapy looked uncomfortable with the question, wriggling in distress where she sat between Lottie and Hope. "Um, well... a few years ago I got out of a toxic relationship, the guy was messed up, physically and mentally abused me for two years. He's currently in jail and it's been several years but trauma isn't something that goes away over time." She told them the little she knew, the three girls gasping from the impact of her explanation. Hope nestled her up in her arms to solace her but it frankly only made Tapy more uncomfortable. She hated being the soul of attention, hated having too many eyes on her at once.

Big chunks of her memories were jammed away by an alter but still Tapy remembered the face of her abusive ex, toxic love and father of her Roselle. She felt the alter push through to assist her in her discomfort and suddenly, to the others her voice lowered to a much deeper and raspy volume like a broken audio. The high pitch was faded but heard, this voice had no joy just an empty void from trauma.

It was like two voices using one mouth to talk and though the girls found it creepy, it intrigued them so they listened attentively. "He was my first relationship, my first everything really so after that went to shit I became scared everytime something serious was offered to me because I just assumed that all men were the same." The alter backed down after that line, sinking back into the darkness and giving Tapy complete control again.

"Oh! Eh." That felt weird, it always felt weird during a switch but this was more alien to her. Tapy looked to the girls, scratching the back of her neck with tense chuckles. "I'm kind of here to learn what love is since I've never had any good luck with it." She looked down at her heels, they must have found that switch unsettling. "Sorry for... whatever that was."

"Honey, don't be, don't apologize for the bad things others put you through." Hope grasped her shoulder whilst Hannah kindly took hold of her hand, giving it a bashful thus far a heartening squeeze. "You're brave for doing this, it's not easy to face your fears. Everyone deals with trauma in a different way, the pain was so evident in your voice."

That wasn't her voice though.

"Don't feel sympathy for me, I'm just happy I'm safe now and surrounded with better people. I got my justice so all I can do now is accept my past and keep moving forward." She couldn't even remember most of it but she ment it, dwelling on the past would only wreck the future. " _I know we could if you would just let me in_." She thought in her head for all her alters to hear but the alter she wanted to respond remained silent.

All she ever called it was the alter, all her other personalities had a name and an age but this one didn't have either. Tapy didn't even know their gender, they didn't even appear to have a personality, they were just a void of nothing but piercing sadness. They were so lonely but they didn't need to bare the pain alone, just let her in.

"What about you?" Hannah chriped, looking at Lottie. "What's your love history?"

Lottie perked up right away, smirking ruefully at the ginger for recollecting her presence. She by now didn't like this Tapy girl, if she had this effect on the girls then the boys would be aroused puppies around her feet. "Oh God I was starting to feel like all my relationships were cursed!" She exaggerated, standing up to tower over the three sitting girls. "I've had liars, cheaters, men who think 'getting ready' just means two squirts of aftershave."

"Like, were are all the good men out there?" Hannah flung herself onto the bed, sighing into her hands that covered her face. "Books always make it seem like the right guy will just appear if you wait for him." She gazed up at the ceiling, blue eyes lost and downcast. "But I guess mine never got the message."

Tapy tossed her body back too, reaching for Hannah's hand. "Don't lose hope, you might just find Mr. Right this summer."

"Oh, I sure hope so." Hannah smiled brightly, a bit of light back in her baby blues.

Lottie wanted a way to keep the girls under her control, to supervise them and learn about the characters she was thrown in here with. She was going to get her happy ending and no one was going to wreck that for her. "I just know we're going to be this team of awesome women all looking to get each other coupled up." Was the open line for her discussion, with luck, this would make them side with her. "I don't want to end up fighting with any of you over some man."

Lottie looked principally at Tapy for endorsement but the bronze angel couldn't agree. Tapy was reckless and commonly acted before she used her brain, her actions were driven by emotions even when the logical route was right below her feet. She was bound to do something foolish in the heat of the moment and break a few hearts in here. "I mean I agree but... it's going to be difficult when the boys get here." Tapy supported her girls but she was here for herself to find happiness not hand it over to someone else. "There's bound to be some fallout and disagreements."

"She's got a point." Hope agreed, they couldn't worry about other peoples feelings if they truly wanted a happy ending. "Let's be there for each other but not make any promises we can't keep."

"Oh... ok." Lottie pouted, great, just great, not one but two disagreed. "I just feel like we should build some trust between us before the game begins."

"I agree with you, it's really important to put your girls first." Hannah rose her hand timidly as she sat up and Lottie couldn't compress a smirk. One was better than none.

Clicking of heels approached, drawing attention, through the door came a dark blondish woman gliding in dressed in all black. "Hello ladies, I'm Marisol!" She greeted, strided over and air kissed each girl on both cheeks, the girl she approached introducing themselves. When Tapy stood up to embrace Marisol, she didn't tower over her like the other three girls did, they were pretty much the same height.

"That's such a lovely name and I'm Hope." Hope stated with a wide smile as she returned the air kisses.

"Thank you!" Marisol thanked, in a clear good mood, looking around the room and the girls with strong observation. "I see you've all met already. What did I miss?"

"We were just saying it's important for us girls to support each other." Lottie quickly jumped at the chance, maybe she could get this girl on her side too.

"I respect that we should be friends but I go after what I want." Marisol explained, adjusting her glasses as she gave Lottie a distrustful once over. "I won't compete for the sake of it but if I see someone I like I'll take my chances." She said every word with strong volume to prove she meant it and felt satisfied when Hope and Tapy nodded in agreement.

Lottie huffed, this girls were hard to temper with, four of them and only one that listened to her. She'd work her way into their minds somehow, for now all she had was Hannah who gingerly took hold of her hand.

Tapy and Hope shared a look, they heard the tense whisper in the atmosphere between Lottie and the newest arrival. "We've been here for ages and no one has popped a bottle yet." Hope broke the silence, bringing focus onto herself. "I say we find the fizz and start this summer off right!"

That cheered up both Marisol and Lottie.

"Now you're speaking my language." Hand on hip, Lottie strutted her way to the door. "Let's get this party started!"

Tapy hissed. Did she have to be so loud?

A notification dinged out of the blue, Lottie coming to a standstill, emerald eyes gleaming as the chime drifted around the room, alerting the other girls. "Scratch that. Guys! I got a text!" All the girls apart from Tapy squealed with enthusiasm, visibly vibrating.

"Oh my gosh!" Hannah bounced with excitement.

"How exciting!" Marisol grinned.

"Here we go ladies!" Hope perfected her attire, assuring there was not a single error to her appearance.

The girls huddled together, Tapy gradually joining them but leaving a lingering distance between her and the other girls. Eyes looking around with bated breath, fear and angst tasting like barf rising up her throat. Lottie made sure everyone was paying attention before reading the first text of their starting journey.

**____^^**

**Girls, it's time to meet the boys! There's five sexy men waiting to meet you on the lawn. You'll take it in turns to make an entrance and pick a boy. But don't relax once you've coupled up! The boys all stay up for grabs until every girl has chosen. Will the next girl out steal your hunk and put you on the bench?**

**#picknmix #standbyyourman**

____^^

"This is really happening you guys!" Hannah shined with jubilation, on edge and worried on the sly but ignored and overlooked it. "Who do you think will go first?"

" _Please not me, please not me, please not me._ " Tapy again and again chanted in her head, she'd feel less agitated if someone else went out there first. Or maybe it'd be best to take first grabs, but anyone could leap out and steal him and that would be humiliating to face. Even with her pressing prayer, she felt her phone vibrate against her breast and with a ghastly sigh she fetched it out of the mini pocket on her coat.

"I guess we're about to find out." Hope said after the ding.

**____^^**

**The girl going first will be Tapy!**

____^^

" _Just great._ " Lottie rolled her eyes, rapidly putting on a fake smile to veil her anger.

Tapy wasn't thrilled at all but what could she do other than get out there and hope she doesn't fall smack on her face. "Good luck!" Lottie exclaimed as all the women turned to look at Tapy.

"Thank you." Tapy worded breathlessly as she left the room. She groomed up her bikini, guaranteeing that nothing was at fault with her clothes then ran her fingers through her blue locks. Using the screen of her phone she inspected her makeup, dabbing her pinky on her purple lip. In her head, she heard her alters cheer for her and that gave her a bit of determination.

She could do this.


	2. Day 1 - Meeting The Boys

She couldn't do this.

As soon as her little head poked between the door crack to look outside, a frightened squeal launched out of her mouth and she quickly ducked back inside when the five gorgeous men looked up at the sudden noise. Her back was pressed against the door as she glided down, the hammering drum of her heart accelerating against her ribcage. " _Esmeralda?_ " Tapy called for one of her altars.

" _Nah ah!_ " The sultry captivating voice of the female alter sassed.

" _Please?_ " Tapy pleaded, blowing a lose strand of hair out of her face, it didn't budge given that it was stuck and tousled in her lashes. " _Switch with me._ " She pouted, fingers cautiously brushing aside her hair so it wouldn't get in her eye.

" _N_ _o! Y_ _ou do this every damn time you get scared, you call on me to be your confidence child!_ " Esmeralda chided, talking as if she were scolding a kid.

" _Go easy on the girl._ " Another alter defended Tapy with a boyish dulcet voice, that was David and Esmeralda demonstrated her clear displeasure with his interference by sneering at him. The bozo laughed and the lady tsked in frustration. " _This is a lot at once, cut her some slack, yelling won't help._ "

" _You're a nuisance._ " Esmeralda insulted him but comprehended that he was in fact, sadly correct so she smoothed out her grave annoyed voice to a much softer coo. " _You can do this._ " She softly said and very much believed it, the juvenile little child just had to understand that she could too.

" _But what if I can't?_ "

" _You can, you can't._ " David said, his tone filial, sounding like a big brother. " _Y_ _ou can't know until you get out there and see what happens._ "

" _Hey, I'm the one comforting her here._ " Esmeralda pointed out. " _Fuck off!_ "

" _I just assumed you'd_ _need_ _my superior help since you suck at heart to heart talks_." David teased.

" _You little shit._ "

Tapy groaned, rolling her eyes. " _Could you two please not fight right now._ "

Both alters went silent, the hush creeping for a long minute before Tapy felt a probe in her brain, someone pushing forward. " _I'll take over while you calm down._ " David told whilst he enforced a switch, Tapy feeling herself getting light headed, her eyesight clouded.

" _You better not, the child needs to be courageous._ " Esmeralda argued just when a staff came speeding toward them, stopping by their curled up body.

"You should be out there by now! Wha-" The staff girl stopped talking when she saw the position the contestant was in, or was it contestants. The staff had knowledge about her disorder, was she switching, should she leave. Tapy had her head downcast, knees up with her fingers tangled with her locks. Her eyes were squeezed shut and the staff just stood there awkwardly then jumped when green eyes suddenly shot open. "A-a-are you okay?"

"I'm smashing love!" David exclaimed in victory as he established that he was front and center and had effectively pushed back Tapy.

The staff looked unsure, dubious. "Did you, um... switch?"

"Yep, now excuse me doll." Barefooted, David flounced or whatever women called it out the door, the female body he strided in gradually closing in on the men that watched him or more like the face and body of his host in stupefaction. In this body he kept a humble pace, he was David but to them he had to perform as Taphina. It was a bit awkward parading about in this body, it wasn't his, he was a man after all. He was learning to grow more comfortable with it but time and again it felt unsettling switching and taking over a female silhouette.

In the end he didn't need pretending to grow into Taphina's shyness, he felt embarrassed once he was situated in front of the five men that were ogling the body of his host. "Hello?" He waved unsurely, he didn't think this one through, he had no clue on how to be a woman.

The five boys stood in a speechless awe, the woman in front of them was more than just gorgeous, she was ravishing and an enchanting grace. From the glamorous blue of her hair, it was short at the back but the strands lengthened at the front. Her big green eyes bewitched them as they intensely studied them beneath the thick long lines of her lashes. David surveyed the boys acutely, coming here was what Taphina wanted, the rest of the system went along with it because they understood her motive. But these were strangers and as a protector, he had a habit of being paranoid for the system's safety. Especially when it came to Taphina, the girl could be so reckless.

" _We can switch back._ " Tapy breathed out, she knew that her female body made him ill at ease, that was why he often acquainted with the system mentally and seldom took front. It wasn't his obligation to do this for her, peculiarly when switching made him physically disturbed. " _I think I'm better now, you hate this, don't force yourself._ "

" _Listen to her you runt._ " Esmeralda yapped, making David chuckle out loud by accident. " _She wanted this, now let her face it. There's no danger._ "

" _Not yet._ " David argued and Esmeralda sighed in ire, she loathed that pig headed rascal with scorching passion. Just when David thought he'd gained triumph and won the curt dispute, he felt someone enhance forward, switching. He groused in amusement, hand hindering the keen daylight from touching his gaze. He caved in and stood down, Tapy taking the front, blinking her eyes a couple of times to recover from the ardent intimacy of their intense switch. " _You're lucky I love you._ " David chuckled.

"Hey, you okay?" The blond one amongst the men asked, sincerely concerned. The first girl to encounter them looked to be in pain, she constantly blinked, swaying on her puny feet.

Tapy blinked one more time, undergoing a series of countless facial expressions. "Yeah... I'm fine." The boys looked both mystified and magnified. Had they gone mad because of their groveling distress or did her voice just change? Her little hello earlier was dulcet but boyish, like a young man talking but now it was high pitched but held a soothing warmth. The dazzling enigma smiled reassuringly at the blond, his heart speeding up. "I'm sorry for being so fidgety, this is all just so overwhelming." Hearing her say that made all the boys apart from the one that introduced himself as Rocco exhale the breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Good to know I'm not the only nervous wreck." Tapy heard the freckled universe at the end of the line breathe out in relief.

"I'm kind of always a nervous wreck." She giggled, the boys joining in, feeling more at ease with her breezy banter. It felt safe to let their walls down and show that sincerely, they were tense and anxious. "I'm a klutz, it's a miracle I didn't trip on air and fall smack dab on my face or something." She laughed, not taking the situation too seriously. She was adorable, not the cute act many girls faked to win a man's attention, she truthfully looked cheerful yet on edge with her shoe strings clutched in her flimsy hands. "I really don't want to mess this up."

"Deep breaths, take the time you need." A buff dark skinned man with braids sweetly told her.

"Okay... thank you." Tapy bowed her head to demonstrate her gratitude for his understanding.

" _Just go for it._ " Esmeralda encouraged.

Tapy nodded her head, taking in a deep shudder of breath through her nose then unleashing it through the puffy paradise of her lips. "I guess I should start with introducing myself." She tossed her heels to the side, clapping her hands together gleefully with her little toes wriggling on the grass. "I'm Taphina, but please call me Tapy if you want to, that's what all my friends do." She gazed at each boy with a warming smile, no brash attitude and no snobby remark, just kindness and respect. "It's lovely to meet you, you're all so handsome."

"I mean I try or whatever." The freckled boy sassed, flicking his none existent long hair over his shoulder, winking at Tapy when she giggled at his joke.

Gary didn't hide his blazing excitement when Taphina graciously approached him. "And what shall we call you?" We? She likely ment all the lads and birds that'd be living here during the summer.

"I'm Gary, nice to meet you." He had to look down, like crane his neck down so much that it ached because of how short she was, her little head hardly reached his pecks. Even though her style was wild and gothic, she was petite and charming. Soft curvy hips with golden stretch marks, a dream catcher tattoo inked from her hip to the midpoint of her thick thigh. She had no thigh gab, they deliciously grazed each other, her breast weren't mountains, they were mellow and small and her little tummy looked so soft.

With the standards of society, she wasn't perfect, what would be deemed as her flaws was what Gary adored the most. It was her natural beauty not false perfection. "You're quite the short stuff aren't you?"

Tapy pouted at his comment, she knew she was short but don't remind her. "Jerk." She smacked his bicep and felt a mental withdrawl. Someone was switching and shortly the foreign out of body experience led to her watching an alter boldly grab and squeeze Gary's bicep.

"Look at these bad boys." The voice of her lascivious alter, Nadia close to drooled as she lustfully gawked at Gary's arms. "They're huge."

" _Nadia!_ " Esmeralda hollered before Tapy could. " _Switch back this instant!_ "

Gary cocked an amused eyebrow, first at her bluntness and second because her voice changed again. It was deep and had a sensuous rasp to it, her entire personality and tone had even altered. Her shy fidgeting was lost and her green eyes bravely eyed up his arms like they were the most fascinating thing she'd ever seen. "Thank you for noticing." He flexed for her and she squealed in delight.

Yep, complete personality switch. What the heck was going on?

Her delicate button nose fluttered as she froze, pupils diminishing before going back to normal, blinking like breaking free from a trance. She was an interesting one, his hand went up to touch her face, thumb stroking over the scar on her left eye. "You sure, you're okay?" Her pupils kept shifting in her green rivers as if struggling with someone.

Tapy shook her head as Nadia stopped rejecting the switch and if she could, she would blush at her current position. "What was that?" Her high pitched voice squeaked out.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Tapy nodded, looking away from him. "This heat..." She pointed at the sun, gesturing wildly with her hand at nothing specific. "It's giving me a headache."

Gary didn't believe her but he didn't push, he smiled warmly and dropped his hand. "If you say so."

Tapy nodded shyly then advanced toward the man next to Gary. "Hi, I'm Noah."

" _That's it?_ " Nadia did not sound blown away. " _Ugh! Lame._ "

"Hello." Tapy waved, a twinge of a smile tugging up the rim of her lips at his wink. She continued on, the third guy was pretty awkward, the forth guy was too forward and now she was face to chest with the adorable man with countless golded dots sprinkled all over his soft brown skin. "And who may you be?"

"Saving the best for last, gorgeous?" He teased, wearing a cheeky smirk. "I'm like the sweet dessert at the end of a main course of beefcake."

In the system, Nadia wheezed, that's how she laughed, she wheezed and Tapy joined in, laughing at his silly joke then smirked cheekily at him. "You saying you're sweeter than these other boys?"

"Maybe you should pick me and find out." His pink lips returned the smirk, he liked how at ease she made him feel, their playful banter just poured out smoothly like they'd known each other for ages. "I'm Bobby."

"Nice to meet you."

He took her hand, brought the back of her palm up to graze his lips with, planting a delicate kiss on her skull tattoo. "Likewise."

" _Cheeky basterd._ " Tapy looked away, shyly withdrawing with her fingers interweaved behind her back as she returned to stand in front of the boys by her dismissed shoes. Her chocolate soft looking body was intensely perused by Gary, he didn't know what it was but he couldn't stop looking at her. She couldn't seem to either because her gaze kept catching his but it also frequently sought out Bobby. Tapy heard her phone ding and she grabbed it out of her mini pocket.

**____^^**

**Tapy, now you've met and chatted up with the boys so it's time to find out what they think about you. Please ask the boys to step forward if they fancy you.**

**____^^**

Tapy read quietly to herself, shuffling awkwardly and gulping down the forming lump in her throat. "Okay so um, here comes a weird question." She clutched her phone tightly in her hand, knuckles paling. "If you fancy me, please step forward."

Gary practically leaped forward before she was even done with her sentence, he'd be a complete idiot to not step forward for her. Not only was she drop dead gorgeous, she was also sweet and intrigued him. She wasn't loud nor arrogant, it was clear she went over the top with her look which he was fond of but her persona was layback. Not to serious and although she was more on the shy side, she could by cheeky and playful.

Their eyes met and he shot her a wink, a wide grin playing on his lips at the big smile he caught before she turned away as other lads started stepping forward. Ibrahim stepped forward and Rocco confidently advanced forward to join them. Bobby hesitated, he wanted to step forward but with the three rivals that had already gone forward he didn't have much hope of her picking him. Nonetheless, he swallowed his anxiety and joined the three boys.

Tapy didn't count on winding up with these many alternatives. Both the boys that had caught her interest had both stepped forward and now she was torn. " _Look who's already popular!_ " David applauded.

"Wow... okay." She smiled, astounded, tinkering with her bracelet of blue pearls. "Wasn't expecting this." She, in good faith did not anticipate to be spoiled for choice. "So Gary, why did you step forward?"

Gary thought through his answer with thorough caution to make sure he didn't blurt something mindless and turn her off. "You're beautiful and look amazing for starters." He initiated, looking her dead in the eyes to justify that he was speaking nothing but the truth. "I definitely like a girl who isn't shy to go all out with her look." That little mention brought a euphoric flair into her beautiful greens, she bounced on her tippy toes as she smiled in thanks at what he said. She was too cute. "But I'm a simple guy, you seem sweet and layback. I dig that."

Tapy was delighted with his answer, he seemed like a true loving man, he'd already asked her twice if she was okay during a switch and they'd only just met each other. She turned her focus onto Ibrahim. "And Ibrahim, why did you step forward?"

"I sort of just thought, I've got to shoot my shot, you know?" Ibrahim answered, he felt somewhat confident, sure he didn't have the talk to dazzle a girl but his body sure could.

Tapy was pending for more than his simple answer but when she got nothing, she smiled and moved along. "Rocco, you've stepped forward."

"Of course I did." He grinned, ogling her unashamedly, it was rather intense, just like how Lottie stared her down. "You seem fascinating and I feel like we could have something really special."

"Is that so?" Tapy teased him, the man shot her a wink and she poked her tongue out at him playfully, exposing her tongue piercing. "And Bobby?" She gave her attention to the last boy.

"I can tell you're a fun girl, I rate a girl who doesn't take things too seriously, someone I can have a good laugh with." Bobby started, Tapy listening attentively. "And anyway, you know if you pick me you'll be laughing all the way to the bedroom."

"And in it." Gary remarked, making Tapy snort and Bobby dramatically grab his chest in false hurt.

Tapy scanned through her choices, Ibrahim and Rocco were already overruled, she just didn't bond with them the way she did with Gary and Bobby. Gary made butterflies flutter in her stomach, he was caring, attentive and made her heart speed up. Not to mention that body, he was absolutely gorgeous and many of her female alters approved. Nadia was still fawning over his arms.

Bobby had good banter, he was easy going and fun but when it came to physical attraction, he was gorgeous but her type was definitely buff and big studs. And she couldn't just think about herself, her system was just as much involved in this and a big majority, males and females were leaning towards Gary. But their biggest concern was, who would accept their disorder? One flimsy engagement wasn't enough for the system to identify who was trust worthy.

" _It's only day one, we won't_ _end_ _up with prince charming just like that._ " David said to her, other alters humming in agreement. " _Just go for whoever caught your eye._ "

Gary started getting fidgety and nervous, he hadn't had much luck in love in the past so he didn't hold much high hopes for the future. But he found himself seriously hoping he'd made a good enough impression for her to want to test the waters. Her eyes tied with his and they shared a brief smile before she geared her attention back to all the boys.

"I know we've only just met each other but I do have to choose." Ibrahim stood tall and Rocco winked at her. Gary and Bobby didn't do anything, they just nervously waited for her answer. "The boy I want to couple up with is... Gary."

Gary let out a relieved breath, grinning so widely his cheeks hurt as he pulled her in for a cuddle when she timidly approached him. Tapy giggled and exhaled in light glee, her breath fanning his chest and bringing color to his cheeks. "You have good taste." He teased. "I'm looking forward to getting to know you better."

The other boys broke into a row of applause, Bobby ducking eye contact with the first paired up couple. "Congratulations, Gary." Ibrahim cheered, secretly disappointed. "I guess I'm not the big fish in a small pond anymore."

"It's all still to play for though." Gary said, his grin growing wider as his gaze followed Tapy as she ran to get her heels before she dashed back to his side, snuggling into him after he pulled her in. "Hi, by the way."

Her big green eyes looked up at him. "Hi."

"This isn't how I usually meet people but." He gave her a once over. "I'm loving it so far... short stuff."

Gary laughed when she repeatedly punched his arm, her joining in. "I swear! If you mock my height one more time I'll-"

"You'll what?" Tapy looked away with a pout and almost screamed when she was suddenly picked up, her legs kicking with giggles pouring out her mouth from Gary blowing raspberries on her neck. Bobby blocked them out, he was gutted but wore his usual smile to cover it up. Of course she wouldn't go for him, he didn't expect her too. A girl like that would never go for a guy like him.

The door to the Villa slammed open and outward sauntered a hair rising white version of the first girl. She was like a storm on legs, her lips glossed with black lipstick was curled up in a cocky, self assured smirk. She sized up the boys like going through a buffet, nipping her bottom lip as she checked out Rocco. "Hey boys! I'm Lottie." She wasn't sweet or timid, she was smug and haughty. "I wonder if any of you can handle me." She was beautiful, her pink blonde hair grazing her pale shoulders softly as she stood tall and confident in front of the boys, her smirk still on. "I'll go straight to the point, if you fancy me step forward."

Rocco declared interest by stepping forward but he was the only one. "Just one?" Lottie rolled her eyes in annoyance but her brash grin swiftly returned as she gave a nod of approval after ogling at his body. Then her eyes haunted down Tapy and her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the sexy hunk standing beside her. But he hadn't stepped forward for her, actually he wasn't paying attention to her. "I'll be honest and say that I wish that guy stepped forward." Lottie pointed right at him, his head bolting up to look at her.

She grinned when she saw Tapy stiffen at the announcement then turned her attention back to the handsome fella that had stepped forward for her. "But, I like your attitude handsome." She winked at the brunette. "So the boy I want to couple up with is... oh I'm so sorry hun, I didn't even catch your name."

"It's Rocco."

Rocco? Cute.

"Okay, the boy I want to couple up with is Rocco." Lottie sashayed to his side and pecked his cheek when he threw an arm around her shoulder. Lottie looked over at Tapy and winked cheekily. "I think we did good babes."

Tapy didn't respond and just looked ahead, at the door as Marisol glided out graciously. "What a view. Let me get a good look at you all." She shielded her eyes from the sun.

"How are you going to choose, babes?" Lottie asked.

"I think you can learn a lot about someone's character by looking at how they present themselves." Silence rung as the new girl went up and down the line, giving the boys intense inspection one by one before stopping in front of Ibrahim. "Look at how this one is standing. What could he be hiding?" She grinned then continued her stroll, fully disregarding Tapy as she rudely checked out Gary right in front of her. "Hmmmm... I'd like to get to know you better."

Gary answered by hugging Tapy tighter when he felt her tense up even more in his arms. " _Suck on that,_ _bitch!_ " Nadia laughed.

"Okay boys, I've had a look at you." Marisol exclaimed after she retreated to face the boys. "Which one of you like the look of me?"

Ibrahim immediately stepped forward but Marisol waited, she was pending for the blond hunk to step forward but he didn't, he looked content by Tapy's side. Oh well, she could still try to turn his head later on in the game, it was early days after all. She grinned at the handsome fellow who stepped forward, arching an amused brow. "Bold and confident, I love it. What's your name, gorgeous?"

"Ibrahim."

"Well then." She sauntered over to him with a cheeky smirk. "The boy I want to couple up with is Ibrahim."

Ibrahim took her in, her high cheekbones that glittered with highlighter, tanned flawless skin with long golden brown and blondish hair falling gracefully over her big chest. She was amazing to behold and he loved her confidence. "You're a girl that knows what she wants. I like that." He grinned as she joined him and linked their arms, standing next to him. "So, we're down to two then."

"Yeah..." Noah sounded worried.

"I'm sure the right person is about to come out, Noah." Bobby said to cheer him up but he couldn't lie and claim that he was unbothered since they were in the same boat.

"Don't worry about it." Noah chuckled, smiling in thanks. "I know it takes me a bit longer to make an impression."

Hope strided confidently out of the Villa, her silky brown skin grand underneath the Majorcan sun. "You look so cute in your couples!" She squealed then made a beeline for Noah, staring curiously at him with a ravenous grin. "Hello there, what's your name, babes?"

"It's Noah."

"Noah, you must be the hottest thing I've ever laid eyes on. I'm like, melting under your gaze." She didn't seem interested in talking with the other boys, she just stood before the strong and silent beauty with lust in her eyes. "My mind's made up." She grinned, hands on her hips. "The boy I want to couple up with is Noah." She didn't give him much of a choice, she planted herself by his side and joined their fingers."

Then finally, the last girl came out, her style plain and simple but she was lovely with her long ginger braid and soft features. "O.M.G! I'm literally speechless, look at these guys!" She looked timid and shy but with that outburst, the boys changed their minds. "It's like the first time I went to the stables to pick out a pony!"

"Babes, you need to choose yourself a stallion!" Lottie smirked.

"Okay, so, this makes me a bit giddy but." She started, clutching her braid all wide eyed. "I'm just going to ask any of the boys that fancy me to step forward."

Her smile fell when no one stepped forward, awkward silence roaming until Lottie snapped at the boys. "No one? You're joking, come on boys, look at her she's gorgeous!" Rocco began to step forward but Lottie used an arm to stop him, looking pissed. "I didn't mean you!" Apart from that, not a single guy did anything, not even Bobby who was still available. Lottie snarled, huffing with crossed arms. "Whatever, it's not like you have a choice. Go on and choose whoever you want, babes!"

Hannah's shoulders slumped, eyes going over the line of men. "What's a girl to do?" Her baby blues toured and parked on the brawny muscle bound handsome light haired fella standing with Tapy. He was breathtaking, his piercing blue eyes and fluffy pink lips coming into beautiful alignment with his pale skin. She promonaded over warily, completely forgetting he had someone beside him tightly held in his big arms. She waved, batting her lashes. "Hi."

"Hey." Gary nodded, he didn't like this.

"What's your name?"

"Gary."

"Lovely." Hannah whispered, entranced by him, repeating the name in her head over and over. "Okay then, the boy I want to couple up with is Gary."

Everyone watched as the color drained from Gary and Tapy's faces, they froze and stiffened in place, not knowing what to do or say. Hope tsked, glaring at Hannah. "You can't be serious."

This was exactly what Tapy was stressing over, having her partner stolen. " _Stay calm love, this isn't the end._ " Esmeralda said to her but even her voice had a tinge of resentment about the situation.

"I-" Gary didn't know how to respond to this, he didn't want this at all, he was happy where he was.

"Go." Tapy smiled up at him reassuringly, her bottom lip trembling. "It's fine."

She looked on the verge of tears, she wasn't fine. His smiled sadly, pressing his lips to the side of her head right in front of a bewildered Hannah. Gary gave Tapy one last affectionate squeeze before walking over to Hannah who slipped her hand into his, entwining their fingers.

Bobby wasn't sure how to react but he made a straight line towards the lonely girl and wrapped her up in a hug as she stood there fidgeting, looking lost. "Looks like we're stuck with each other." He said under his breath, his nose buried in her hair after pulling her hood down. Tapy laughed, punching his arm, avoiding eye contact because she knew all eyes were on them.

"So, are we all here? Is that it?" Gary broke the silence.

"Um..." Hannah looked around, Hope was still glaring daggers at her. "I think so." She nervously answered, trying to hide behind Gary to get away from the sharp eyes. She met eyes with Lottie who smiled at her reassuringly, she almost looked smug. Hannah let out a breath. "Isn't there usually like, another person?"

"I don't reckon there's going to be anyone else for now so I wouldn't worry about it mate." Gary said, cocking a confused brow as her tall slender frame hid behind him.

"You're calling me mate?" Hannah looked a bit annoyed.

"Sorry, mate." Gary shrugged, looking at Tapy as Hannah glared him down at his repeated mistake. Tapy smiled at him warmly and he returned it. "We're all here, we're in our couples, but we still haven't really met each other yet."

"Exactly." Marisol winked at him with a mischievous grin. "Let's crack on."


	3. Day 1 - What Is Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is love!? Baby don't hurt me...  
> I'm not sorry, I had too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wrote this in a rush so I'm not sure about how I feel about this chapter.

He kept looking at her, through out their chat by the beanbags, Gary looked bored and his eyes would incessantly carry over to stare at Tapy and Bobby who were happily conversing by the pool. Bobby had an arm draped over her shoulders, both their feet dipped into the water as they beamed and laughed in each others company. "Gary?" Hannah called out to him for the forth time, crossing her arms in irritation when he didn't respond. "Ga-"

"Hey, love birds!" A female voice squealed out of nowhere, startling the couple. Hannah looked behind her, smiling in relief when she saw Lottie. "This place is lush! Like wow, ten hotties alone in a beautiful Villa." Hannah made room for Lottie to sit next to her. "It's like the start of a horror movie."

"I was thinking it was more glamorous than that, like how those classic romance novels start." Hannah fiddled with her fingers, lose ginger strands falling in front of her eyes. "A big house, a lot of eligible young men..."

"And Bobby." Gary added once he saw the freckled Scottman and his partner approach them along with the other couples.

Bobby pouted with his chin resting on Tapy's shoulder, arms around her waist as she absentmindedly played with his dreadlocks. "Hey, I'm eligible."

"Are you?" Gary stood up from his beanbag, scrubbing his fingers through his golden mane. "I'm pretty sure no ones been called eligible since like, the olden days."

"I'm not even sure what it means to be honest." Bobby said." I just wanted to be in if everyone else was."

"So, we're all here, what's next?" Ibrahim asked.

"Weren't we going to pop a bottle?" Tapy nudged Hope playfully who grinned at her.

"Girl, I adore you!" Hope clapped her hands together. "Where's the frozen margaritas at?"

"Now we're on the same page." Lottie smirked. "Well, you heard the girl!"

"It’s time to kick back in the sunshine and have a drink." Everyone followed Gary who took the lead towards the table on one side of the lawn laid out with champagne on ice and ten champagne flutes, condensation rolling down enticingly from the ice bucket. "A bit fancier than I'm used to, but I can make it work." Gary picked up the champagne bottle and popped the cork, bubbles pouring down the sides of the bottle.

"Amazing!" Hope squealed, reaching for the bubbly. "That sound never gets old."

"I love the first part of a new adventure." Rocco had an arm around Lottie's waist, drawing her close whilst she chatted away with Hannah. "I remember a time when I’d taken my van down the Adriatic coast." Rocco was standing right next to Tapy, his eyes turning to look at her to see if she was listening. Their eyes encountered and he grinned, gazing into her charming green orbs even deeper, checking her out, very slowly, too slow. "There were about ten of us, and we all met at this tiny cocktail bar…"

Seeing the one sided interaction, his ice blue eyes softened as he saw his first partner hide her face from the man ogling at her body. Gary closed in on Rocco, Hannah who was glued to Lottie's side brightening up and skidding over to shawl her arms around his bicep. He nodded his head at the redhead then breezily placed himself and his partner between Rocco and Tapy. Gary looked at Rocco, smiling casually like he didn't do anything. "Sounds like a great story, mate, but you want one of these or not?"

Rocco attempted to get another glimpse of Tapy but she was perfectly hindered from his line of sight by Gary and Hannah standing between them. "Uh... sure, okay." Rocco stammered then strolled over to the table, Lottie staying behind.

Gary looked down at Tapy who was already smiling up at him. "Thank you." She mouthed and he shot her a cheeky wink before moving over to unite with the boys, leaving Hannah to chat with Lottie.

" _Protective._ " Esmeralda hummed, sounding amused. " _Charming boy._ "

" _Yeah..._ " Tapy sighed, awed at the way his back muscles flexed as he stretched. " _He is._ "

Tapy felt a little surge of guilt for fawning over another guy when she was with someone else, an honest sweetheart to make it worse. It wasn't her fault but she hated that Bobby got stuck with her with the aching truth that he wasn't her first choice. He smiled all through out their talk, claiming he didn't mind and he wasn't bothered. But now, at this trice, she caught the sad look in his charming hazel eyes after he witness her brief interaction with Gary. When he saw her looking, he disguised his gloom with a smirk, nudging his head at Gary, teasing her with a wink.

She didn't know how to react, the system had no clue either but they shunned the idea of leaving him where he stood all alone. Tapy gingerly approached him and cuddled him around the waist, him wavering before bringing her closer to him.

Hope who was beside Noah, placed her palms on the naked warmth of his chest, smiling up at him. "Why don't you men go fetch us ladies some drinks?" She cocked her head, running her eyes over all the boys with a cheeky grin.

"Making the boys work for it." Lottie smirked, her fingers entwined with Hannah's. "I love how you think."

The boys shared a silent conversation without peeping a word, shrugged then started heading towards the drinks. Bobby kissed the side of Tapy's head then slowly followed the boys but then he abruptly halted and turned back to face his partner. The girls already seemed to be cooking up a heated argument and Tapy just stood there, fidgeting nervously. "Hey, Tapy?" Her head shot up at his voice. "Want to give the lads a hand?"

Gary heard this from his position next to Noah and he looked back, somewhat hopeful that she would say yes. He couldn't suppress a grin after her long pondering followed with her nodding her head, desperate to escape the girls. Picking up her heels, she took the hand Bobby had reached out and the couple came running to join the rest of the lads.

The girls didn't care to notice this because their attention was wholly devoted to the fight Hope had sprung between herself and Hannah. "Stealing someone's guy is what you call putting your girls first?"

"She didn't have a choice." Lottie stood in front of Hannah, glaring at Hope.

"Bobby was single!" Hope wasn't fazed in the least, it just aggravated her rile but she took deep, steady breaths to keep herself calm and collected. "Look I get it, go for what you want but don't say you put your girls first then break it within an hour." She cocked her head at Hannah with narrowed eyes. "At least have a heart and apologize, the girl was crushed."

"I will." Hannah nodded, maybe that would be best, she didn't want any bad blood between herself and potential friends and Tapy was so kind to her when they chatted in the bedroom. "When I get the chance, I promise I will."

"Thank you." Hope sighed in relief. "That's all I'm asking for."

Meanwhile, the boys had gathered around the table of liquor, Rocco looking thrilled when Bobby caught up with them with Tapy by his side. He opened his mouth, about to say something when an amused chuckle ceased his chance. Gary had his eyes on the lone girl's wiggling toes. "What's the point of bringing those along if you're just going to carry them around?" He raised a brow at her shoes that she had tightly clutched in her hands.

Tapy pouted, stalking up to him and shoving her shoes in his face as she went up on her tippy toes. "You try wearing these things for five minutes." She pointed at the endless heels.

"Nah, thanks mate." Gary teased, patting her head with a huge grin. "I love myself too much to put my feet through that pain."

Rocco interfered with their playful banter by asking. "So, didn't want to stay and chat with the girls?"

"More like argue." Tapy whined, dropping her shoes to assist the boys with arranging drinks, standing between Gary and Bobby. "They started fighting as soon as your backs were turned, they can be a little much. I'm not about that drama so I'm grateful this cutie saved me." She poked Bobby.

Gary smiled to himself, thrilled with her declaration, he valued a girl who steered away from drama instead of escalating the situation. Even if she was the heart of it, she knew how to handle things in a calm manner to avoid making things worse. He honestly wasn't suprised, she didn't seem like someone to commence drama over nothing. But her proving him right out loud made him more attracted to her. "Got to agree with you there, Hannah's already starting to wind me up." Gary grumbled between the clicking of glasses and poured ice. "I mean, she's stunning but what was that stuff about this place being like a romance novel?"

"She's a romantic, I actually find it quite charming." Rocco defended the redhead, he wasn't suprised that the polar opposites weren't bonding but he wouldn't waste a moment to stick up for a beautiful woman. "She's young, let her dream of her prince in shining armor for as long as she can." Rocco took an ice cube then tossed it into his mouth, biting into it. "Reality will hit and ruin that for her eventually so let her imagination run wild."

"And isn't love what we're all here for?" Ibrahim patted Gary on the shoulder.

"I don't blame her for wanting to be swept off her feet." Gary stared down at the bottle of bubbly he was clutching. "But we have very different view points on love, I'm more real world about it." He set down the flask, dragging his fingers through his hair as he guarded Tapy from the corner of his eye. "It's about finding someone who'll make you toast when your sad."

The mention of food sparked an alter's interest, another one of the females in the system was pushing her way forward and nothing could be done to prevent it because the switch occurred so quickly. Tapy was pushed back into the babbling chaos of her altars whilst Olivia, the one now in control turned her mischievous eyes over to Gary. "Oh, keeping a girl happy with food, I love your brain." Gary let out a breathy laugh at her comment.

After, Olivia turned to point an demanding finger at Bobby. "You!" His hands shot up without delay, she looked precious with her pouting lips but he knew better than to laugh at an angry short girl. "You're a baker so I expect a cupcake."

"Yes, Sir!" Bobby laughed and scrambled away when she jabbed him in the ribs. "I mean ma'am, yes ma'am."

"Food, though?" Rocco arched a brow, handing the woman another rich smirk when she looked at him but much to his embarrassment, she rolled her eyes at his second attempt to crack on. They stood across from each other, him trying to grab her attention but Olivia was just peeved that he couldn't catch the hint and leave them be.

"What?" Olivia cocked a challenging brow, miffed by the way he said it whilst he intruded her safe haven by drooling all over her like she was a piece of meat. She covered the body of her host with the thin coat, this womanizer had zero respect for women. "You think only you men like to get pampered, a happy stomach is the way to my heart babes." She crossed her arms, staring daggers at him until he realized she was mad and looked away.

Rocco didn't look into her eyes but as she turned around to head over to another bucket that hadn't been touched, she could feel his eyes staring way lower than she consented to. His greens wandered down to her butt, wet tongue stroking over his chapped bottom lip and Bobby and Gary who saw this, crammed close together to block her from view. "What's love to you then, mate?" Gary asked to switch up the atmosphere, maintaining his calm even though he couldn't believe the nerve of the basterd.

Rocco sought to shuffle his way to another position where he could get a better look at Tapy, he hadn't conceded that Bobby and Gary were deliberately hiding her from his line of sight. "It's when it makes you write poetry, even when your not good at it." When he caught a tiny peek, he was yanked back.

"So love is like my old English teacher?" Noah joked with his palm resting on Rocco's shoulder, nodding with a warm smile at the grateful glances Gary and Bobby offered him.

They heard a somewhat masculine snicker and the two crammed up boys divided, providing Tapy space to stand between them again. "Mr. Strong and Silent type got jokes." Noah winked at her, but her eyes were fixed on Rocco who continued to check her out.

Olivia had summoned another alter, another protector of the system to operate the situation because she felt to ill at ease with the man stripping them with his eyes. So right now Ezra was in the front and compared to David, he wasn't disturbed by parading around in a female body. It was largely due to their different life sagas. Just like alters had a name and an age, they of course had their own individual sexualities. David was born as a female alter, he went by the name Danielle back then but he never felt comfortable as a woman. So after many years of struggling to figure out his identity, he found his path and went from she to he.

The entire system was so proud of his journey but it didn't take long to note that he felt uneasy whenever he switched. It was pretty much like a setback, especially when he went through so much emotional turmoil to find himself. Ezra didn't care too much, he just embraced it, this was the silhouette of their host that cherished each and every one of them. And right now, he needed to keep the system safe from this lowlife playboy. "If that's how you treat women, you're going to have a lot of bad luck in here." He said with a strong voice, staring blankly at Rocco. "Unless you want a black eye, I suggest you stop ogling at our-" He caught himself in time. "My body and get the hint that I'm uncomfortable."

Rocco went tomato red from embarrassment as the lads snickered at him. He looked down gloomily, focusing back on organizing the drinks, blind to all the other boys giving the girl a thumbs up.

"So, Tapy." Ibrahim spoke up for the first time, looking at the girl curiously. "Are you like a voice actress? This is like, what, the fifth time your voice has changed."

Bobby was curious too, her voice and personality had changed about two times when they conversed by the pool. Gary was just as intrigued, how was a man like voice pouring out of that mouth when her voice was so high pitched. All eyes turned to Tapy whom grinned mysteriously. "We'll tell you some day, maybe."

Gary looked confused. "We?"

"We." Ezra nodded, leaving the boys greatly puzzled. "Weren't we talking about love a minute ago?"

"Then, what's love to you?" Noah questioned her, his brown eyes melting like chocolate as their gazes met, bewitched by her brilliant green eyes.

His heart skipped a beat as her nose twitched, deep in thought. Then she just shrugged, eyes closed. "I don't know." Ezra tucked back a blue lock. "Hoping this journey might teach us something."

More specifically a certain alter.

Tapy wanted this for Roselle, but Ezra agreed for a completely different reason. He often talked to the alter that almost never associated with the system, but in secret so no one else was aware and from the little she let him know, there was more to her then Tapy thought. He agreed to this because of the alter, trivial hope keeping him optimistic that maybe just maybe, the alter would learn she wasn't alone.

Good thing he was blocking out the system from hearing or seeing anything otherwise they'd hear his thoughts. "Well, I guess we're done here." Ezra could feel a presence nearing, so he quickly put on Tapy's shoes and sauntered away from the boys.

"Letting us do all the work, huh?" Bobby teased as he watched her retreat.

Ezra looked back at the boys, winking cheekily with a merry giggle like he often witnessed girls do. "They told you to fetch it not me, I helped you lazy bums at least."

The lads watched her leave, laughing in amusement, all apart from Rocco who was still avoiding eye contact with everyone from his prior humiliation. The boys picked up everything and started heading for the sun loungers after her.

Ezra fetched out his phone, typing in something rapidly as he felt a switch starting. The presence waited, as if asking for permission to take over and after he saved the message, he let the switch occur. Hope lit up in glee when she saw Tapy approaching. "Hey babes." The tattooed short mistress didn't respond but instead dropped down on a lounger groaning, face in her hands. "You okay, hun?"

Hope put a hand on her shoulder, Ezra swaying as he groused out a feeble. "Sorry, just give me a moment." Ezra slowly sunk back whilst Tapy gradually surfaced to take the wheel and when the switch was complete, she blinked numerous times for her eye sight to focus. Tapy looked up at Hope in confusion, wasn't she just with the boys?

" _Check your phone later, I left you a message_." Ezra told her and Tapy was about to make a grab for it and check what he left behind but Hope kept staring at her and shortly Bobby had dropped his weight down on their lounger, spreading out like a lazy sloth.

"Hey boys!" Marisol greeted as the boys returned to the loungers, passing out the drinks to the girls.

"Cheers everyone." Gary lifted his flute glass, everyone else doing the same. "Welcome to love Island!"

"Cheers!" Hope grinned, deciding to brush off what just happened and instead concentrate on having fun as she clicked her glass with everyone, the noise soon dimmed to silence as they each took a sip. "Delicious." Hope hummed, licking her bottom lip. "So classy."

Tapy grimaced, nose crunching up at the sharp taste that touched her tongue, the bubbles weren't a trouble but she just favored beer. Gary furrowed his brows, him and Tapy sharing a look. "Don't like it much either?" She shook her head at his question, pursing her lips and making him chuckle. "I’m never going to get why people like this stuff."

"What?" Rocco asked.

"Can't go wrong with a little Cheeky V, you get me?" Gary shrugged, sitting on a lounger next to Hannah. "They used to do 2 for 1 pitchers of that down my local on Fridays."

"What a revelation." Marisol winked at him, giving him bedroom eyes. "I can't wait to see what else we're going to find out about each other."

Tapy shuddered after another taste of her drink, she pouted at Gary, the big muscle man feeling heat on both his cheeks when she batted her lashes. "Was there seriously no beer back there?" She asked him. "Tuborg? Heineken? Anything?"

"You were there with us love and I wouldn't let that slip through my vision."

Well, she was partly there with them. "Then whiskey? What about whiskey?" Gary shook his head no and her face fell. "What kind of place doesn't have whiskey?"

" _You dramatic whore, bubbly isn't that bad._ " Nadia sneered, huffing with more drama than needed.

"This place apparently." Gary leaned over and ruffled up her hair, grinning when she smacked his hand away.

Hannah frowned at the flirtatious energy between her partner and the girl that so easily won over his attention. She possessively took hold of his hand, glaring at Tapy who wasn't even paying attention to her, she was conversing with Hope. Hannah looked up at Lottie for guidance but she was also engaged in a conversation. Marisol was looking between Gary and Tapy with curiosity, it was evident they fancied each other. Gary was more obvious with it than Tapy, but from her analysis of other men like him, they usually fancied women who were bold, independent and experienced. Just like Hannah, Tapy was timid, shy and looked inexperienced, she could even be a virgin.

Hannah and Gary weren't working out so if he got together with Tapy it wouldn't end well either. Marisol was more his type, she had the characteristics of what men like him desired. If it came down to body and physical appearance, Tapy was a perfect blend of cute and sexy but Marisol had more bust to offer. Tapy wasn't spontaneous, Marisol doubted she'd ever taken a risk in her life, she was far too insecure and soon Gary would get bored of her.

Marisol would take any chance given to her to draft on him, she knew how the mind worked and if she played her cards right, she would for sure win him over. Hannah wasn't an issue and she'd make sure to get Tapy out of the picture. She observed the brown beauty and blond hunk as they stealed little looks each others way. It confused her how they already seemed to be so fond of each other. What does a guy like him see in her, she looked far too young and was a fidgeting mess almost all the time. Tapy was fascinating, Marisol admitted but she had the intelligence that would give her exactly what she wanted.

Gary.

"You drink whiskey?" Lottie's voice withdrew Marisol from her calculating thoughts.

Tapy looked at the goth, tilting her head. "Yeah?"

Lottie inspected her outfit, finding the news a little hard to believe. "You just don't seem like the type with those fancy clothes and all."

Since it was brought up, Marisol decided to add to it. "And you also look quite young. Are you even of legal age to drink?"

Tapy sighed, rolling her eyes at both the women, for a second suprise was expressed on their faces. That little dismissal looked so cold, the opposite of her warm and innocent persona. Tapy wouldn't normally be angry by such questions but their eyes were so judgemental when they spat out their questions. Why did people have to judge her simply based on her appearance? She couldn't control it and they'd only known her for an hour and seemed to have it out for her. "I'm 25." She said, glaring at them.

Gary choked on his own saliva, Lottie looked envious, Marisol was in denial that her calculations were wrong. Everyone was shocked apart from Bobby, she had already told him by the pool. "You're 25?" Hannah asked, she was sure they were about the same age.

"That's what I said."

"B-but you look so much younger." Marisol couldn't believe that Tapy was older than her.

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Guess you can't judge a book by its cover, you're full of surprises." Gary winked at her, making her giggle and before anything else could be added about her age, a phone dinged. "Oi, it's me!" The blond jumped to his feet with his phone in hand. "Guys! I got a text!" All eyes turned to him, listening attentively.

**____^^**

**Islanders, it’s time to find out who’s hot under the collar, and who’s playing it cool. Head over to the firepit to play a game of Truth or Dare.**

**____^^**

"This is my game, you guys!" Hope jumped up in excitement. "Let’s go!”


	4. Day 1 - Mental Chaos On The First Night

Tapy was curled up on a beanbag around the lawn, her long gothic black dress draped over it with her knees up and a book resting on her thighs. A black pen with skulls was lightly clutched between her fingers as she sketched a charming and skillful design of two men. Drawing was her way of liberating stress and she needed a tranquil distraction after the announcement of a new Islander. She was so engrossed in her art that the wide silhouette looming over her wasn't sighted.

Gary stood behind Tapy, he didn't mean to stand there like a creep, he was honestly on his way to say hi but the sketch she was outlining stopped him. He cocked his head, it was a draft of two men in a quite erotic position and on the left corner Tapy seemed to be writing a saga to the image. Gary cleared his throat to get her attention and Tapy urgently pressed the sketch to her chest to hide her sin, eyes wide in panic as she screeched. "Don't judge me! It's not what it looks like, I swear."

"Really?" Gary smirked in amusement and chuckled softly, yawning as he stretched out his arms then dropped himself on a beanbag next to her. "Because it sure looks like gay porn."

"It's not-" Tapy looked down at what she was drawing. "Okay it kind of is but it's for my Webtoon."

"Webtoon?"

Tapy tilted her head and inspected him, she wasn't open about her sideline pleasures because she was time and again judged for it. Gary didn't seem like someone who'd be curious to hear her talk about her weird delights but she hated judging books by their covers. Oftentimes the cover buries their true self, the conversation had already started so might as well keep it going. "An app where you publish your own manga stories, it's a weird hobby I know." Tapy looked away, waiting for the typical laughing backlash.

"It is, but we all got some weird hobbies. If it's something you enjoy keep doing it." Gary answered, staring up at the black azure with its limitless beaming stars with a grin that he pointed at Tapy. He liked that even after that uneasy steal at the end of the first recoupling things weren't awkward between them. Though, Tapy looked fairly startled by what he said. "What's that then?"

Tapy lit up, cleared her throat and showcased her sketch. "What you see here Sir is season two in the making."

Gary squinted his eyes to center his vision on her written script. "In the steam of their lust, they-"

Wide eyed, Tapy withdrew her sketchbook. "Don't read it out loud!" She pouted and despite being a little embarrassed, she smiled softly when Gary erupted into flames of laughter. "Jerk."

A slow smile stretched and curled up the border of his lips as he calmed down, he cocked a brow and leaned over to pick up the pen she had dropped. "Didn't Talia from the last season write fiction like this?" Gary gave Tapy her pen, his pale ish soft skin touching her pleasant warm chocolate skin for longer than either of them expected. "My mate's fiance reads the crap out of these, what is it with you girls fantasising about two men getting it on?"

"I- you-" Tapy poked her tongue at him, pouting then had her lips split into an immense smile as she snatched her pen back. "Okay, change of subject."

"Okay, okay." Gary laughed, he looked thoughtful for a second then curiosity portrayed itself on his face. "What do you do outside of the Villa, what's your career?"

"I work with animals." Tapy giggled and went deeper into detail when Gary urged her to specify since they were boundless potential jobs that involved animals. "A protection center to be more specific, we rescue wild animals from captivity, abuse and just any of them who need us." She shut her book and hugged it to her chest. "We provide them the medical care and therapy they need and when they're strong and healthy, we release them."

"So, a wildlife rescue worker?" Gary asked and Tapy nodded. "What was needed for you to get the job?"

Tapy kindled like a clever ray of joy, eyes beaming from the sincere interest in his eyes. He wasn't just asking to make her feel like he cared like most guys did, it was all real and a warm flutter caressed her stomach. "I started at 18 and in the beginning I had to decide what activity I felt comfortable being involved in. I'm a rescuer and a carer." Her feet touched the ground, wiggling on the grass as she tossed one leg over the other, her foot pointing at Gary. "I never went to college so I learned everything I know by those who were experienced. At first, I mostly took part in fundraising activities and physical training to build up some muscles."

Gary assessed her body, he grinned as he watched her powerful thigh muscles tighten and bulge whenever she swung or stirred her legs. "It took about a year and a half for me to be part of the actual rescuing and nursing. Before it was just studying, watching from the sidelines and training but I didn't mind it. Every big dream takes hard work and patience to accomplish."

Gary smiled, it was too cute watching her green eyes light up as she talked about her job. "What made you decide to rescue wild animals?"

Her elation faltered, disturbed by the question as she tinkered with the blue bracelet on her wrist. "Because they're too misjudged, they're just innocent creatures. Like I get that they are wild animals but emotional wise, what makes them different from us?" Every word her high voice spat was sprinkled out in a fire of passion and strong emotions. Her gentle gaze spiked with shrill darkness, daring him to differ and he wouldn't. The fire in her forest green orbs captivated him, this was a woman devoted to her profession, she loved her work and he admired women with that fire. His nan was a lot like that and raised him with that same mindset.

"They have homes and families too, children they guard with their lives and people haunt them and ripped them away from all that. Many of them are endangered and used to breed, some have even gone extinct." Tapy continued. "Animals are just people with fur, horns or a trunk, they feel pain when you abuse and torture them, they get traumatized. They're not public attractions, they're not dangerous unless you give them a reason to be. Chihuahuas are more terrifying than a grown ass wolf."

Gary chuckled at her last comment, he had to agree even though he'd never encountered a wolf before but the chihuahua his nan had once taken care of for a family friend was a nightmare on four legs. He crashed at Dicky's place until that thing left and til this day, his best bud wouldn't stop making fun of him. Gary rolled his eyes when Dicky's laughter rung in his head but then his gaze softened as he focused back on Tapy. "You really love them, don't you?"

She seemed a little embarrassed, tapping the silver ring piercing on the side of her nose, the side of her hand faintly rubbing against the dark mole above the edge of her smile. Tapy nodded and twisted to lay on her side, their eyes connecting in a deep lock. "Every single one, wild animals aren't loved by a lot of people because of the reputation around them so I choose to be one of the rare ones."

Gary didn't want the conversation to end here, he wanted to know more about her. "Favorite animal out of all of the ones you've worked with?"

"Definitely the big cats, tigers, lions, leopards, panthers, lynxes and so on, they're so fluffy." Tapy squealed, pointing fine manicured glittery violet nails at her collarbones. She had a tiny black tattoo of a tiger creeping under her left collarbone and a leopard beneath her right one. "They're also one of the biggest victims of hunters, especially tigers considering they're the largest felines in the cat family. Tigers symbolize grace, courage, strength and dignity and that has earned them the place as the national animal of multiple countries like Malaysia, Bangladesh, India and North and South Korea." She paused and took a deep breath like what she was about to say next wounded her physically. "But in many cultures killing them represents bravery so tigers have unfortunately fallen prey to that. We try our best to rescue as many as we can but yeah, not all can be... saved."

Gary saw a tear trickle down her cheek, he brushed a finger under her eye to catch it in its path and wiped it away gently. Tapy gasped at the realization that she was about to cry and so she did what she always did to divert her attention from the persistent salt droplets. "Tigers are solitary animals and highly territorial, they own massive territories that they mark by spraying their urine on trees and rocks surrounding the boundary of the area." She started spitting out random facts she had learned during her studies. "The scent of their urine last longer for that reason and-" Tapy shut up, looking away in shame as she realized how stupid she must look and sound to him. "Oh... wow, here I am rambling, and you probably don't even care."

Gary leaned over with a grin, grabbing her beanbag and dragging it closer to his. "Go on."

"Cheeky basterd." Tapy rolled her eyes playfully, giggling while she pressed her feet to Gary's chest to push him away when he tickled her. "Okay... let's see." Her nose wrinkled up and her brows furrowed. "The world has lost 97% of its tiger population in a little over a century and a lot of the ones we're lucky to still have with us are in captivity." Tapy winced, why was she still going on about that negative stuff when it was only making her upset.

"Holy shit, are you serious?" Gary's eyes widened then he frown, quickly diverting the conversation. "How about something a little more positive?" Gary suggested and traced his finger across her ankle bracelet tattoo.

"I know, I'm so sorry." Tapy hid her face behind her sketchbook. "I get really emotional when it comes to animals."

"Don't be." Gary told her. "I get it, they're more than just animals to you, you really care about them."

Tapy moved the book aside so only half her face was exposed, the look she gave Gary was almost suspicious, not many men understood her love for animals. The biggest reason why she never tried to have a serious connection with anyone was because they never took her seriously when she rambled about her day at work, a new case or the new thing she learned about a species. That was why she left most men as friends with benefits or one night stands. The third biggest must she wanted in a relationship was for someone to sit down with her and listen and actually be curious about how her day went.

It wasn't high expectations, it was a pure wish of hers, wanting a man to treat her right. If all they wanted was sex, she'd used them for sex and leave. An unhealthy mindset but intercourse was the only time men ever let her be herself. She was small and looked fragile so when strangers saw her, they always swooped in and tried to play knight in shining armor. Guide her, provide for her and protect her but when they realized she could do all of those things for herself, they withdrew. She was nothing like their fantasies, she could fight, was hard working and financially stable. Some men even tried to control and deceive her but she always saw through their shenanigans before it even started.

And when the men tried to leave, she left first, always.

So right now, at this moment, Tapy was unsure about how to feel. She kept trying to find a lie in Gary's body language, eyes, voice, anything but there was no twinge of it, just sincerity. Not once had he commented about her being too small to work with wild animals. He hadn't judged her at all, even about her gay manga hobby. "Okay, no more tiger talk... um." Tapy was so conflicted, was it really an act that she just couldn't determine because of this stupid crush she had. "Did you know female peacocks are actually called peahens?"

Gary laced his fingers behind him, resting his head in his palms as he leaned closer to Tapy, her feet resting on his thigh. "Nope, tell me more."

They continued to talk, Gary could ask about any animal and Tapy had endless knowledge about the species and he would smile throughout her rambling. He was enjoying himself but once in a while Tapy would give him a wary look. Then it struck her, they were talking so much about her that she had learned nothing about him. Tapy felt so insensitive and right away, she scooted closer to him. "Hey! Enough about me, tell me about yourself."

"I'm 23 and a crane operator from Chatham, England." Their foreheads touched from how close they were.

Tapy's eyes twinkled and she waved her hand as a signal for him to continue. "What's that like?"

"Mate, it's amazing." Gary laughed. "I've had the job for about four years now, I learned by watching other operators on the job. Started of with small cranes before I moved up to the big boys. I always do a routine check when I climb up the crane to make sure everything's in place and there's no damage." Gary felt a warm sensation embrace his body at how attentively she was listening to him. "I have a big roll in the building process, there's no time when work is in full swing. Once I've finished helping one person with moving an equipment around the site, unload trucks and anything else they need me to do, someone else is asking for my crane. It's a very active position, I normally do hundreds of lifts in just one day."

"Wow, you must keep an eye on your physical condition then?" Tapy asked and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, it's important to stay physically healthy so I make sure to hit the gym and rest a lot." When he brought up gym, her eyes lowered to stare at his arms and her fingers kept twitching as if wanting to reach forward. Tapy squeezed her eyes shut to focus on the presence closing in, she pushed Nadia back, rejecting a switch and when her eyes looked up, she met Gary's mischievous smirk.

"Don't give me that look." Tapy traced a finger down his arm and nibbled her bottom lip. "If I see a hot body, my eyes will wander." She lifted his chin to divert his eyes from her thighs, her turn to smirk. "And apparently so do yours."

"My eyes can't resist looking at you." He stood up, eyes tracing every inch of her body much to her amusement, her bedroom eyes locking with his sultry gaze as the sexual tension could be cut with a knife. "And I don't feel like stopping them."

"Can't blame you." Tapy stood up and gave him a twirl. Her black dress was tight at the top with one shoulder cut that left her collarbones completely bare. The bottom of the dress was see through and hugged her wide, big hips then flowed richly from the start of her knees until they draped around her feet on the grass. As she turned around, he ogled at her round, plump ass, blushing when she bent over to pick her black pumps by their ankle straps. She looked back at him, satisfied at his flustered appearance. "If I had a view like this right in front of me, I wouldn't want to look away either."

"Cheeky."

She chuckled then her eyes caught something that made them roll in amusement. "Gary, I haven't even touched you yet."

"What?" Tapy pointed at his lap, confused, Gary looked down and noticed his hard on. He looked up to say something, but he was tongue tied and she was already leaving as the other Islanders started to gather outside. Gary watched her journey towards the Villa and he swore she added an extra sway to her hips to torment him. "It's always the 'innocent' ones." He laughed and took off his flannel to wrap it around his hips before he jogged to join the others.

Inside the Villa, Tapy put away her sketchbook and stepped into her high pumps, making sure her dress and makeup was flawless before she strolled outside. Tapy and Bobby met in a hug when she joined the group. "Did you have a chance to look at the roof terrace yet? That's gonna be such a beautiful spot to sit out and look at the stars." Rocco ran his eyes over all the girls with a grin, his green gaze pausing on Tapy who's eyes widened. "I hope I'll get a chance to do that one evening with someone." Lottie cleared her throat, glaring at him and his grin quickly faltered. "With Lottie, I mean."

Even so, Rocco kept looking at Tapy, she smiled awkwardly then rerouted her eyes and he sighed, looking away. "It's silly really. A shipyard at night is just as nice as the stars." Tapy heard Gary say. "But no one ever wants to go look at a shipyard with me."

"A shipyard?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, there's this park near where I grew up and you can sit out on the hill at night and look at the docks. You can't see any stars, obviously, because of the smoke, but the lights on all the cranes are amazing at night. They're all different colors and you can tell loads about what's going on." Next to Gary, Hannah frowned, looking jaded, bored and not at all interested.

Tapy however was intrigued and the innocent jubilation in his blue eyes was a charming new side of him that touched a soft spot inside of her, the place seemed really special to him. What was this man doing to her? She'd only just met him. "That sounds delightful."

Hope rolled her eyes like she was bored. "Um... sorry to interrupt this _riveting_ moment but I think I'm starting to see why some of you are single." She was holding onto Noah's arm while playing with a braid. "I was expecting better chat than 'come look at a shipyard with me, baby'."

Tapy's eyes widened at her words, that was a bit harsh, her eyes flashed to Gary to see his reaction but he just wore a strained grin to cover up his shame. He wasn't suprised, no girl ever accepted or even showed interest in joining him. Tapy supressed the urge to glare at Hope, she couldn't stand people who made others feel ashamed about something they were excited about.

No one else seemed to comprehend that what Hope had said hurt Gary because Lottie nodded in agreement. "Right? What happened to all the old classics?"

As the Islanders became a bundle of cheesy pick up lines, Tapy wandered over to Gary and tugged on his shirt. Even in heels, she was shorter than him so he lowered himself to her level. "I'd like an invitation to that shipyard date." She whispered into his ear.

Gary was shocked, a hopeful gleam in his eyes. "You're not bantering me, are you?"

"Of course not. I'd love to go." Tapy smiled, Gary tried to play it cool but heat rose in his cheeks and a beam lit up his eyes, again he was speechless. "Cat got your tongue?" She teased him, grinning as she pranced away to get herself a drink.

The two of them dived back into the conversation shortly after, mostly Gary while stealing little glances at the blue haired lady. Tapy didn't say much, she stuck to listening and hung back from the group but when Hope brought up the subject about a man once getting physically inappropriate with her, Tapy felt a sharp pain. An alter switched and shoved her far back into the pits of her mind, she couldn't see, neither could the others in the system, all they heard were slurred blures of heavy breathing. "Where are you going?"Hope asked, then after a moment of silence, realization hit her like a brick to the face. She remembered what Tapy had said about her abusive ex. "Oh my God, hun! I'm so sorry!"

The alter didn't listen, she kept walking, trying and failing to tame her breathing as she took fast strides to the firepit. She hugged herself as a mix of panic and fear overtook her mind and heart that even the host felt it. Tapy also breathed heavily from the force of these grim emotions, PTSD clouded memories zooming like pictures passed her vision. It was of a man, the ex she barely remembered followed by grisly screams that she could hardly make out, but a cruel male laugh echoed in her head loud and clear.

Tapy tried to block out what was happening while the alter tried to tranquilize the flashback, she was unlocking to her host without meaning to. " _A, calm down and withdraw._ " Tapy heard Ezra's voice but it was unfocused, he wasn't even talking to her, he never called her A or anyone else in the system.

The system was in chaos, voices coming in and out of focuse, Tapy didn't know where her body was or who had switched and she felt scared. Then in a split second, a whimpered sorry reached her before her eyes grazed the flame burning bright in the firepit.

Tapy touched her cheek and felt teary lines running down her skin, her body was drenched in sweat and trembled, her eyes darted to her left at the sound of whispering and she saw all the Islanders huddled together with worried eyes. She sniveled and when Bobby stepped forward to hug her, she flinched, her mind needed a moment to process that he wasn't the guy in those horrific memories. Wiping her tears away, she stood up and ran into Bobby's arms.

"Babes, I'm really sorry. It completely slipped my mind." Hope apologized just when Hannah's phone beeped.

"Um... guys. I got a text!" The redhead declared.

**____^^**

**Islanders, please gather around the firepit and get ready to meet your new arrival.**

**#newarrival #turnuptheheat**

**____^^**

Since they were all already there, no one moved and almost immediately, the clicking of stilettos on stone made everyone turn to look at the approaching shadow. "Hi, everyone!" The new girl greeted with a captivating smile. "I'm so excited to meet you all!"

Bobby's eyes widened, unable to curb how blown away he was by the new arrival with the long velvet hair. He wasn't the only one mesmerized by her, the other boys were struggling to compose themselves. Rocco whistled under his breath and Noah nodded. "Mate, I know."

Bobby wanted to go over and welcome the new woman but he also couldn't bring himself to leave Tapy. The girl in his arms patted his chest and pulled away from their hug, nudging her head in the curvaceous woman's direction. "You're the welcome committee, make her feel welcomed."

One by one the boys gathered around Priya to introduce themselves, Bobby and Gary at times looking back at the girls to make sure Tapy was okay on her own. The other girls had already flocked around her, Hope pulling her in and whispering unending apologies. "I'm fine, really."

That was a lie, an intense headache shot to her skull and Tapy felt light headed. She sat down to clutch her head in her hands as her own blood and heart beat hammered loud in her ears. She was too weak to block out her bickering alters that increased her nausea and the girls weren't making things any easier as Hannah already started to whine. "It is a new girl!" Hannah exclaimed, locking hands with Lottie for comfort. "And she's beautiful. Ugh!"

"Do you think so?" Hope asked.

"She's stunning." Marisol replied, eyeing the new girl with flirty eyes.

Lottie glared at the law student then pouted because Marisol was right, the new girl was drop dead gorgeous. "Look at those boys, all swarming around her. You'd think they hadn't just met five gorgeous women today already."

Tapy grimaced and pulled off her heels, her body heating up as her breath shallowed and with her hazy vision she could make an unclear shape approaching her. "I got you sweetie, come with me." A motherly voice touched her ears as she was gently lifted up to stand on her own two feet. She was looking at the ground as the staff guided her away, keeping her breathing under control in hopes to not faint. Whispering faded to nothing and the eyes following her no longer stung when the lady guided her into the Villa.

"What was that about?" Lottie asked, actually sounding worried and concerned for Tapy. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Hope shrugged, feeling an overwhelming amount of guilt. "I hope she's okay."


	5. Day 2 - It's okay, you're okay. Everything's fine.

Green pearls glistened like diamonds as they glanced at the awakened sky with a deep hollowness, unbridled blue mane falling over her eyes like a heavy veil, the redness that bared her night of endless crying as a result of night terrors fading yet the dried salty lines still stained her cheeks.

All through the hours of nighttime she'd been in the serene comfort of The Hideaway, sleep hadn't crossed her path enough and when it did, it tarnished her calm with horror after horror until she dropped her sword, forfeit the battle and abandoned sleep all together. Now she was outside, draped gracefully across a beanbag with her arms spread out as she savoured the swell sensation of the fresh breeze blowing against her hair and the newly risen sun kissing her skin with a golden glow and its sweet warmth.

Tapy let the chant of nature stream through her vains and stretch across her entire body, trying anything to purge her anxiety, all the same it didn't nurse her mental torment or the silent dispute she wrestled with herself. Were these upheavel of emotions even hers or of another? She'd tried communicating with the system to vouch that everyone was feeling well and in spite of the uneasiness the night before, they assured her that those affected were slowly recovering.

All that remaind was the deary presence that was looming nearby, seeming to follow her, at times she heard a meek of a voice but it was extremely tame and distant and whenever she responded, the presence would melt away altogether before slowly coming back after some time had past.

Tapy knew who it was, she wanted to try again but just followed up with her day like she couldn't sense the alter close by. Her mind tickled, granting guidance to reach out and seek for solace from another soul but she chose to dismiss that urge and combat this alone, she refused to let those nightmares wreck her day. All she needed was some alone time and then everything would be fine, she had to delete those rotten emotions then it would no longer hurt, her heart would stop squeezing and her lungs would let her breathe without unsteady inhales.

"This isn't working." Tapy grumpled. "Maybe a shower will help, I reek of sweat anyway." The ache in her mind wouldn't leave, the burn in her chest was glossing over the fake happiness she was failing to enforce on herself. The grief needed to be talked out and cared for but she dismissed acknowledging it altogether, being untruthful with herself as she repeated in her mind that with time, it would clear out, the voice in her head laughing at her.

She could almost hear the taut modify into the mocking echo of her now dead mother, that cruel, vicious woman that scarred her childhood, destroyed what could have been. Shaking her head with a puff of irritation, she stood up with a start and collasped back onto the beanbag, massaging her temple with a pained hiss as her vision was veiled with a hazy fog, a headache seeping into her haunted tower. "Damn it." She rose up again, this time slowly with a mild grunt.

A heat of wrath was wrapping around the rapid rhythm of her heartbeat, her heart just wouldn't switch off these emotions sizzling through her veins and that induced fresh tears to trickle down her cheeks like a rushed fall. Studly and feminine voices mingled, echoing along the hall as she entered the domain and she swiftly wiped away her tears. No one could see her like this, her shame of shedding tears in front of people wasn't fully lost, whenever a wet line fled she was sharp to bury her face in the closest chest or escape the scene since she'd been mocked by many for being a cry baby. She was positive the others didn't want their morning trashed because she couldn't control her emotions.

Tapy turned to leave as the Islanders grew closer but she wasn't fast enough, arms wrapped around her waist and a face was nuzzled into her matted hair, her brain had limited time to ponder on whom it was because from the moment the bunch surrounded her, she'd shifted her whole body so her face was hidden. The man holding her, her partner frowned, Bobby could feel something wet dribble down his skin but when he tried to withdraw and see if she was okay, her arms flew out to hug him and she pressed herself tighter against him.

"Where were you last night?" Bobby murmured as discreetly as he could so his question could only reach Tapy. "Have you been crying? Did something happen?" She shook her head, not permitting her gaze to wander and meet his because her eyes would unguard her naked soul that never spoke a lie. A blazing inch crackled underneath her skin as her anxiety started to spike, the curious voices from the others stung like nails on a chalkboard, her digits quivered as the walls of the hall seemed to close in around her. Her anxiety was giving Bobby anxiety. "Hey lads! Girls!" Bobby gestured to the group. "Maybe give her some breathing space?"

Various members in the cluster drew back to give the couple some room however the tightness remained because the hush wasn'y enough to calm her down, in reality, she just wanted to hide away from everybody and that desire grew when the aussie amongst the pack couldn't control the itch to dig up gossip, wanting an explanation on what went down yesterday. "Why didn't you come to bed last night? Where were you?"

Tapy squirmed, her breath coming out shallow as she chanted in her head to return her crumbling calm. " _It's okay, you're okay. Everything's fine. It's okay, you're okay. Everything's fine_."

"Lottie, shh." Priya, the new glamorous presence who's joined the game shook her head no, achieving a peeved glare from the goth who pouted before looking away with crossed arms, Hannah touching her pale arm as a token of comfort.

Lottie returned the fire, allowing her temper to absorb her as she laughed bitterly. "I can't ask questions now?" Out of Tapy's wisdom, all throughout her absence the night before was mostly just Lottie trying to pick a fight with the new comer with vicious little remarks and juvenile comments which the drama seeker was once again trying the stir up and get a reaction. The aussie's sharp voice leaped from wall to wall, echoing amongst them, Rocco buzzing in to stand up for Priya much to Lottie's displeasure.

This rising tumult wasn't serving Tapy in the slightest, she cupped her ears with her hands to block them out as Rocco and Lottie progressively started to squabble. "It's okay, you're okay. Everything's fine. It's okay, you're okay. Everything's fine." She whispered, her eyes clouding over, feeling dizzy and close to passing out.

"Tapy?" Bobby looked down, concerned.

"I-It's okay, you're okay. E-everything's f-f-fine." Their voices bled into her ears like white noise, blending echoes cooling the river of blood in her veins. Unstable puffs aggravated, serenity decaying as she writhe herself free from his embrace and ran like a demon was on her tail, which wasn't too alien as the claws of her anxiety pierced her flesh. "It's okay, you're okay. Everything's fine." Tapy scratched at her skin as she departed, bursting into the bedroom with no concern given to the domain. She didn't notice the couple in the midst of a miniature argument, her gaze was thoroughly aimed at the bathroom door that she bolted for.

She flung the door open and locked it behind her with shivering hands, then hovered there before completely caving in, slumping to her knees whilst she clutched her hair. "It's okay, you're okay. Everything's fine." She repeated to herself as she sat down with her back pressed against the wall.

She just needed her storm to run out of rain then everything would be fine. The clouds would leave her eyes and the sun would reawaken and stretch its warmth and the anguish screeching like a roar of vicious thunder would silence. "It's okay, you're okay, everything's fine." She whimpered as she rocked her body, the pitch of her voice hollow to her own ears as the taut in her mind suffocated her pressing words of assurance. Her heart tightened, mouth opening in a voiceless scream of agon whilst her digits gripped her blue strands tighter as......

She dissociated.

Or rather, she was forced into the mindspace where she could gather the faraway chatter of a number of the system's members. She didn't question it as that out of body thrill immersed her whole being as she floated in the murky abyss of her mind. Her surroundings dark and dusky and yet a mystifying peace washed over her soul that now felt brighter. The perplexing presence was closer with its familiar silence, resting next to her and even with no words, Tapy fathomed the motive, she could almost feel the alter holding her breath.

Blindly, Tapy reached out to the space, waving at the void until skin met skin. The alter did an action that she recognized a little too well, a pinky curled around her thump before a whole hand followed, a custum Tapy captured as a child that later accompanied her into adulthood. They both just knew what the other needed, silence, no words, no nothing, just finding comfort in the silence they both swayed in.

Tapy wished to sink further down the emptiness, completely disconnect from the outer space but a she was forced closer to the front where a light stung her vision before it cleared out. Whoever was fronting stood up and wiped her tears, their confusion felt all the way in the mindspace. Someone knocked on the bathroom door and slowly the alter turned and gradually opened the door a tiny crack. Noah stood on the other side with a look of worry, his head slightly tipped as he studied her red puffy eyes and tear smeared complexion.

"Are you..." Noah stopped and shook his head, of course she wasn't okay, he shouldn't even finish that sentence. "Do you need anything?"

As though triggered, Tapy traded places with whoever was fronting, forcing a switch and almost bawled a quick no. She gulped but the lump in her throat didn't cave, squeezing her eyes shut to steady herself from the abrupt switch. "N-n-no... I-I'm fine."

His gaze was still centered on her tears and she quickly wiped them away, an outpour of humiliation striking her. She had such a loathing for herself during the instances she couldn't keep her foolish emotions in check, always crying a river like a daft cry baby. Tapy gasped when tender fingers grazed her cheekbone, wide eyed she joined eyes with the librarian and just about choked on spit at the soft look he gave her. "Now, we know that's a lie."

Tapy grabbed his wrist and pushed his hand away with a miffed pout and Noah understood that look. She wanted to be alone, alone time was what he always sought after whenever his emotions were running feral. "Everything's fine, kay?" Tapy told him, her voice raspy and broken and he didn't stop her as she shut the bathroom door.

Noah pressed his forehead against the door, hearing her feeble shifts on the other side and he could almost see her little fingers twitching. "How about you grab a shower while I tell Hope to get your towel? Does that sound good?" He waited, the other end completely silent for an entire minute.

"O-oh... um, o-okay." Her puny voice finally squeaked. "Thanks."

"Of course." Noah chuckled, he didn't stir much when he heard the bedroom door open, he merely rested his forehead against the bathroom door and later whispered. "I'll tell the others not to bother you."

And he meant what he said, no one had come knocking on the bathroom door other than Hope who handed her her towel and left after a short lived embrace. She'd gotten dressed and dolled up in all white, an angel on earth and the pleasant worker from yesterday, who she'd uncovered was named Moana after the calamity last night came in to check up on her and they were currently taking a stroll through the halls to help her relax, Moana gossiping whilst Tapy listened. "How do you even know all these things?" Tapy eyed the woman.

Moana grinned. "We staffs like to gossip from time to time, especially when you kiddos go to sleep."

Tapy giggled, emerging from the walls of her temporary new home, it was still a bit unsettling and hard to swallow. Deep down, she felt fortunate about the events of last night because she avoided sharing a bed with her partner and that caused a rush of guilt. Bobby was a sweetie and that's what worried her, she didn't want to relapse into bad habits and do him dirty or anyone for that matter. This was not a place where she could easily take flight and lay low from complex situations, here she would be forced to face her errors and survive through the hurricane.

The dread of that haunted her too, a vast majority in the system had proposed that she get serious with a guy first before jumping into bed, make amends with her past and stop gambling with men's emotions. She was just as bad and insensitive as the men who used her, she'd mesmerized strategies to get men into her bed which was revolting, her attitude was unnerving and she needed to change. Love was at no point going to manifest into her life if she continued with her behavior. Hopefully, this Love Island journey would educate and make her realize and unearth a lot about herself, if she even lasted three days.

The sheer thought made her uneasy as per usual, her and her constant overthinking. She clawed at her neck, mouth touched with a bittersweet flavor as she demolished her emotions with great gulps.

"There, there now. Deep breaths." Frightened, Tapy flinched at the sudden interruption. Moana chuckled and pinched her cheeks. "Pretty girl. Did you sleep at all last night?"

Tapy led her eyes up to the sky, raking her fingers through soft blue strands and swinging her waterbottle back and forth. The physical evidence of tiredness might be concealed with makeup but her frequent sway of dizziness and fleeting head drops gave her away, not to mention she had to endure a pounding headache. A nice good sleep loudly beckoned for her to cross over to dreamland. "But i-it's nothing, a quick nap will perk me right up."

Moana frowned, but nonetheless, didn't prey. "If you say so deary." She patted Tapy on the arm, guiding the girl over to the kitchen, whistling an innocent melody to herself. "Go lay down somewhere peaceful while I fetch you breakfast."

"You don't need to." Tapy immediately said, she'd feel rather impolite to let the woman overwork herself, mothering her wasn't part of her job.

"Correct, I don't." Moana nodded. "But I want to so go... shoo shoo." Moana strolled over and daintily pushed her out of the kitchen.

"T-Th-Thank you." Tapy paused to express her gratitude and through the sting of guilt, she moved along to an isolated area and draped herself across the couch, hiding her face in her crossed arms. She held the quietness dear despite her anxiety still blistering in the core of her mind but she glossed it over and agreed to concentrate solely on the new found peace.

In the meantime, Moana was humming to herself as she buzzed around the kitchen, rounding up breakfast as she'd vowed. A hulking figure strided into the kitchen, his gruff morning voice saying a quick greeting through a yawn. "Good morning."

"Morning boy." Moana smiled, it was wonderful how respectful some of these kids were, not often were they so well mannered and polite to the staff members. She raised a brow as she robed herself in an apron, the golden boy appeared to be restless, a question crammed in his throat. " You seem anxious, everything okay?" She asked whilst shuffling around the kitchen to fix up a cuppa.

"Did Tapy just pass by here?" 

"Yes, you looking for her?" Moana teased.

Noah said not to nag her about anything but Gary would feel too guilty without checking in and ensuring she was all right, especially after what went down the night before. "Heard she wasn't doing well and just wanted to check up on her."

"How sweet of you." Chuckling, she quietly carried on with what she was doing, finishing the brew by pouring some milk and plunking in two sugarcubes. Picking up the tea, she handed it to Gary and pointed towards the course Tapy was located with a twinge of a smile. "How about you give this to her for me."

"Sure." Gary perked up, waving goodbye before eagerly leaving the kitchen and as Tapy came into view he felt his breath catch in his throat. Seriously how was one human so gorgeous? Her style was so different from yesterday, instead of gothic, she was clad like an angel, a tight white one piece with frills at the shoulders and a shawl draping loosely around her arms, hair half up half down with a crystal flower headpiece along with other floral hair accessories strewed all over her blue hair. He wasn't even suprised when he saw her white pumps completely discarded on the floor, it made him smile a little. As discreetly as he could, he treaded closer to her and whispered close to her ear. "Hey."

Tapy jumped, hand swinging and ready to whack him out of reflex but she stopped herself just in time when gold and pale grazed her vision despite it being hazy. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head to remove the fog then reopened them and after a fleeting peek at Gary, her eyes widened. A long yawn drifted passed her parted lips as she stretched, slowy shifting to a sitting stance, her petite fisted hand rubbing her scarred eye and a shudder hissed up her spine. "Oh, hi." She whispered, closing her eyes and pushing to wake herself fully, her lids throbbed and her lashes shuddered as she freed her eyes to touch the sun. A hot cup poked her nose, the whiff of tea causing a moan to vibrate within her throat, the man holding it chuckled and nudged her lips with it, tipping it just a little when her lips parted the slightest bit. Taking hold of the cup, their fingers ghosted over each other and lingered for a moment before losing contact. "Thank you." She said after a long sip, resting the tea cup on her lap.

"You feeling better?" Gary brushed her hair out of her face to fully see her, palm pausing on her cheek.

"I'm fine." It was always the same, the usual bite of the tongue to shroud the riotous emotions screeching like caged demons behind her hollow smile. "I'm... I'm just tired. What are you doing?" Forest green orbs tracked the path pale fingers traced over deep brown skin, down her side and over the broad curve of her hip. She arched a brow only to later squeal as digits shot forward and wriggled on the soft fat of her stomach, tickling her. "No! Stop!" Gary grinned and lashed out with both hands, squeezing her sides gently and teasing his fingers over her skin, blowing a raspberry into her stomach which sparked a fit of giggles from her.

Together they tumbled to the ground, Tapy on her back with Gary hovering above her. His gaze melted into soft admiration as she looked so carefree letting out short light hearted snorts between her contented laughter. "That's better." He hummed and kissed her lightly on the head. "You look beautiful wearing a real smile." He hung around on top of her for some time before rising to his feet and reached out a hand to help her up which she took.

She bumped into him and he rose her hand up to his lips and planted a meek kiss on the tip of her finger with a cheeky grin as he witness the timid aura beam around her. Tapy tucked her hair behind her ear and turned her back to him, her lips quivering as she saw her tea cup knocked down with the brew pouring out. "My tea!"

Tapy turned her riled vision to Gary whom donned an innocent smile as he bashfully shrugged his shoulders. "Whoops." He observed her as she knelt down next to the poured out drink with a sulk, gathering the cup in her hands cautiously and inspecting it for any cracks or blemishes.

"Hold on, I'll go get some paper towels." Gary raced to the kitchen, moving as silently as possible to not bother Moana and grabbed what he came for then returned to Tapy's side. She took a few paper towels and together they cleaned the spill as best as they could before Gary dumped the wet papers in the bin close by. 

"Thanks." Tapy stood up with a yawn and took a sit.

"You want a cuddle?" Gary nudged her playfully.

Tapy pouted, moping as she sadly stared down at her empty tea cup, rising it and displaying it to Gary like a babe presenting a fractured toy. "That won't bring my tea back."

Chuckling, Gary sat down next to her, grasped the cup and set it aside on the table in front of them. "Don't underestimate the power of Garebear cuddles."

"Awe, Garebear?" Tapy squealed, jabbing a digit against his cheek delicately, resulting in his whole complexion heating into a deep scarlet. "That's so cute!" She pinched his cheeks, squashing his face with a sly brightness glinting in her eyes, lips steadily twitching before an uncontrollable smirk dressed her mounth. Shooting him a mischievous wink, Tapy booped his red nose before crawling away to sprawl herself out on the divan with a content, sleepy sigh.

Gary cleared his throat, leaning back and giving his full attention to the itty bitty drowsy koala that at one point had gotten her feet up and laid them on his thigh by chance. She didn't appear to note the physical connection, he wasn't even assured of rather she was still awake or if she had dozed off into the land of dreams. "That's what my nan's called me ever since I was a baby." He surveyed her for a reaction, her lids sealed her eyes like drapes and her body was limp but a subtle hum came from her.

"Because you're a big softie?" Cracking one eye open, she poked her tongue out, kicking her feet with a playful squeal when he tickled her.

"I mean I was thinking it, but you said it." Was his smug response.

Tapy sat up and lightly elbowed his bicep with a snicker. "Cheeky basterd." 

"Come here you." He opened his arms with a softened eyes.

Tapy was a little worried at the invitation, the thought of getting close in such a physical and cozy way made her a bit anxious. What if someone saw them and interpreted the state of affairs completely off, would it even be that distant from the truth? To begin with, they would be a couple if the redhead hadn't nicked him last minute and although they were split up before anything could take a kick start, a flirtatious vibe was very apparent between the two like last night on the beanbags. Maybe she was just thinking too much into it, like she did with approximately everything in life, she'd messed around with men before, rather it be guy friends or just some random she was hooking up with and would forget the name of the very next day.

Tapy cringed at how unkindly she formed that sentence, a finger twitching as she looked down with shame, unable to grasp that this was who she'd been in the past and who she still was in a way. Viewing men like play things instead of people, yammering about how poorly they treated her, desired her because she looked just like their fantasy but almost never acknowlegded that she never cared for them deeper than nice wrestle between the sheets. She needed a change, not just for her daughter but for herself, this wasn't a healthy way to live and thanks to her alters she was beginning to recognize her faults and flaws. Tapy cleared her mind, taming her worry. It was just a cuddle between friends, no need to complicate things and exaggerate something that was nothing.

With an unreadable expression, her gaze took a slow browse of his body. Tapy stared at his open arms, sparing a peek behind her to make sure there were no eavesdroppers poking their nose in this private chat. She picked up her water bottle then gingerly sunk into his chest and draped her legs across his lap, snuggling up to him and couldn't repress a smile when his fingers tenderly ghosted over her cheek to brush her hair back.

Serenity shrouded them, nestled close in the others warmth as her anxiety trickled out of her body little by little. The docile murmur of the others was drowned out by sweet rapture, blue orbs tracing over the small and cuddled charm in his arms, from the gleaming dazzle of gold kissed like paint on her cheekbone to her thin, long digits gripping her half full water bottle. Her golden deep chestnut brown skin was radiant beneath the sun's beam, his nose caressing her skin with a dulcet stroke, breathing in her novel scent of lemon grass and aged wood with a meek undertone of spices and a delicate dash of vanilla. "You smell nice."

An eye cracked open, forest green igniting like a flame as it peeked up at him. ķe briefed over his then her lids sealed shut, acting as blockade between her eyes and the mighty sun. She shrugged her shoulders, a little crinkle amidst her brows. "I have a strict and long ass morning routine so I have no idea what you could be smelling right now."

Gary chuckled, a speck of scarlet stretching across his pale cheeks when Tapy nestled closer into his cuddle, tension shedding from her muscles progressively as she appeared to be slipping deeper into dreamland. His digits interlaced with her electric vibrant hair, nose pressing against the black roots and inhaling a scent he was far too familiar with. "Green tea?"

Tapy nodded, body sprawling out like a woken up baby, yawning from lack of sleep as she rubbed her eyes. "My hair oil."

The tips of his fingers ghosted over her skin and they slithered along her arm down to her thin and long fingers that strained for a fleeting minute before relaxing as he fiddled with them absentmindedly. Cautious green orbs noted his every move prudently with a speckle of amusement as he rose her hand to his nose and once again breathed in her fragrance. His brows furrowed when he couldn't identify the fresh aroma, tender blues peeking down at her as a silent bid for help. "White musk." She clarified. "My hand cream."

They sustained their serene conversation, hardly noticing the middle aged woman striding over with a tray complete with breakfast. "Here's your breakfast." Moana hummed as she set down the tray, the cozied up duet at long last taking notice of her presence and Tapy hurriedly scrambled away from a flushed Gary.

The older lass threw the 25 year old a knowing wink and Tapy directed her gaze to the tray of food, collecting an orange slice from the heavy stack of scrumptious goods. "Thank you but that's far too much."

Moana held a mischievous glint in her eyes, setting down two porcelain tea cups for both the Islanders and filling it with hot tea. Tapy and Gary looked at each other with arched brows, deep puzzlement sketched on their faces as the kind employee laid out two gourmet plate with matching pattern designs of the tea set. Tapy munched on the orange slice as she quietly stood up in a gawky midway position and assisted Moana with the food. "I just thought you two could share."

Tapy choked on the fruit in her mouth and was close to dropping the bowl in her grasp if it weren't for Gary catching her hand in time and steadying it. "W-W-Wh-What...?" She stuttered, anxiously peeking at Gary for a short while before concealing her face from his view on the whole so he wouldn't witness her embarassment even though her entire body broadcasted how flustered she felt. "I-I'm sure he doesn't want to waste his morning with me."

Moana looked to Gary for his input on the matter and he shrugged with an impish grin. "I don't mind." He grabbed a toast and took a bite, shooting Tapy a wink who rolled her eyes despite the bashful smile dancing on her lips. Picking up a tea cup, he nudged her cheek with it after she settled down comfortably, releasing the handle after she clutched the cup between her small, tender hands. "See? My cuddle did bring back your cuppa." Tapy snorted and shoved him playfully before taking a sip.

"Then it's settled." Pleased, Moana clapped her hands together with a beam. "Keep an eye on her for me."

"Will do." Gary nodded, stroking Tapy's hair when she plopped against him dazedly, head boping as her lids fluttered along with a yawn passing right through her parted lips.

"Aren't you two precious." Moana cooed then turned to leave, Tapy cracking an eye open and attending to the position she was in, she warded off her gaze but didn't stray away from him as she munch on another fruit slice.


	6. Day 2 - Breakfast Crash

Gary's leg had fallen asleep, ever since Tapy had journeyed to the world of dreams, her head resting on his thigh, he'd been frozen from the hips down, not wanting to stir her awake since she clearly needed some slumber. Lazily, he threaded his fingers through her blue strands, while in the meantime, wolfing down the rest of their brekkie. He looked down at her, frowning at the sight of her furrowed brows and pursed lips, fist tightened like she was experiencing a nightmare.

He twinned his fingers through hers, giving her something to clutch and squeeze as she let out a whimper. Gary was about to open his mouth and say something to her, although she likely couldn't hear him in her sleep, but the chance was stolen by another womans' voice. "What's going on here?" It was heavy with venom, sharp and laced with sheer anger. Gary looked up and met the face of... what was her name again? Apart from the beginning encounter, and her being snarky with the new arrival throughout last night, they hadn't had any conversations. "Why are you two together?" The gothic clothed woman snapped again.

He couldn't really take the aussie seriously given that after her sentence, Tapy let out a particularly loud snore, her leg twitching and kicking the table. He chuckled, giving his attention back to the aussie. "Just having breakfast, mate." The tip of his ears a faint pink when Tapy dazedly grasped his thumb.

Lottie sneered, glare focused on the sleeping lass draped across the couch. "And you couldn't do that with Hannah? Your partner?" Only the second day and not only did she have to worry about that new girl, but this Tapy lass was already capturing the interest of other lads, while her own partner was cracking on with anything with boobs and a pulse.

Tapy's leg twitched again and this time she bolted awake, not just from pain but to flee from the night terror. It wasn't as bad as the ones she lived through during the night but the hair on the nape of her neck stood on end. Vision blurry as it adjusted to the sudden light, she wiped the drool off her chin then went to clean it from her pillow only to feel soft skin, and thick hair tickling her fingers. Confused, she looked up and her eyes widened as Gary came into her focus, she had fallen asleep on him. How? And why was she holding his thumb?!

Swinging her legs, she sat up and looked away from him shyly. "S-Sorry... I'm a messy sleeper." She stretched and arched her back, breathing out a satisfied groan when she heard a snap, and felt her muscles relax. That's when she noticed Lottie, looking very displeased with her arms crossed and lips pouted. Tapy looked from the goth, then to Gary, and lastly his lap. She groaned mentally, their position must have looked so wrong.

Lottie huffed, she was definitely finding Hannah and exposing these two snakes. "You have a partner of your own but instead you go and crack on with someone else's?" Lottie turned her back to the duo, blind to the image of Gary rolling his eyes at her snarky comment. She'd been picking fights, and throwing shade ever since last night, even though the scenario looked bad, and she was likely about to run off and tell on them, his first wish was that he really wanted her to just leave. He hated drama seeking people, and from first impressions, that's the only vibe he was picking up from her.

"Whatever." Lottie mumbled, a twinge of a smile stretching her lips. Perhaps this little witness will help tint Tapy's image, she just wanted her two competitions out of the Villa. "Us girls are gathering up on the roof terrace to discuss strategy."

"Strategy?" Tapy peered at Gary like he had the answers, he merely shrugged his shoulders then bit into an apple. "Strategy for what?"

"Priya, what else." Lottie rolled her eyes, spitting her words with a duh tone of voice before walking away.

Tapy blinked her eyes slowly, bored and irritated. "We literally all just got here, what's her problem?"

"Did you two bicker or something?" Gary asked, wondering the exact same question. Was the girl just mean, or did something happen?

"Not at all." Tapy tapped her chin with her nail, an eyebrow cocked as she searched her brain for what she could have potentially done to provoke the woman. Sighing, she shrugged her shoulders, ruling no answer. They had hardly interacted execpt the morning that they arrived. "She said something about Girl Code, and I sort of disagreed." Tapy yawned, shaking her head. "I don't know if that's the reason, and if it is, it's down right petty." Tapy gave Gary another quizzical look. "Who's Priya by the way?"

"The girl from yesterday." Gary replied. "She's been real sweet but the girls have been giving her a rough time." Especially that aussie bird. God damn it! What the fuck was her name?!

Distant clicking of heels gently swirled in the air, an alert that the ladies were rounding up for the group conversation that Tapy was now dreading. Groaning, a ghastly taste touched her tongue, she didn't want to take part in a discussion that would without a doubt revolve around shit talking the new girl. However if she just neglected showing up, the aussie would assuredly breathe down her neck about it. Tapy couldn't grasp an understanding of that woman's character, she preached about putting girls first and even so was treating the new girl poorly. She hadn't yet met the new arrival, but Gary said she was nice, so what was the point of disliking her?

A huff of annoyance flared out of her nostrils, shifting and planting her feet on the floor. "I better go have that chat with the girls, or Lottie just might strangle me with her hair..." Her voice murmured grumpily, she wasn't in the best of moods during mornings, especially after waking up. Her make up must be all speckled and smeared but at the moment, she really didn't care too much.

"That's her name! Fucking finally!" Gary exclaimed outloud, and a little too loudly. He turned fifty shades of red after realization struck and he noticed Tapy peeking at him, shocked.

Tapy bursted out laughing, and he cringed, thinking she was laughing at that little scene he made, and felt embarrassed. He didn't expect her arms to loop around his neck, her weight plopped down on the couch, her knees grazing his thigh. "You're nothing like I thought you'd be, you're such a goof!" The red on his face deepened even more, trying to speak but all that came out was a squeak.

From her earlier reactions, he kind of anticipated she would also get all flustered so he wouldn't be alone in this but it was just like yesterday. That flirtatious air shifting and consuming her as she looked amused at the effect she had on him. She leaned close, her lips touching his skin as her breath caressed his ear. "Thanks for breakfast, and that cuddle. Both were lovely."

"You do remember I wasn't the one that made it, right?" He chuckled, clearing his throat, and playing with her fingers. "I can't cook for shit, you'd be dead if that were my cooking."

Tapy giggled, chewing her bottom lip nervously as she peered at him through her doll lashes with hesitation in her eyes, her shyness was back. Reaching a hand out to stroke his stubble, she planted a tender kiss on his cheek, the speck her lips grazed burning to a hotter crimson. "The company was lovely though, perked me right up." Unfit to repress it, she giggled again at his scarlet complexion, then granted him another gentle peck that lingered a lot longer than the last. "You're proper cute." She cooed and caught her shoe strings, and waterbottle around her fingers, moving to pick up the tray. Standing up, she waved a quick farewell, leaving him where he sat as his intense blue eyes watched her retreating silhouette stray away and put further distance between them with each step her feet took.

"You're one confusing bird, you know that right?" He mumbled to himself as a big, goofy, grin took over. He couldn't shift his gaze toward anything else other than her, mesmerized as he analyzed every inch of her glamorous figure, each smooth curve and fading bruise. She was having a short conversation with the kind woman that had provided them breakfast, Tapy jumping into her arms and giving her a tight cuddle as thanks, much to the elder woman's amusement. Gary chuckled himself, loving her sparkly nature.

Moana noticed his full attention on the young woman in her arms, she tapped Tapy's shoulder and signaled at Gary. Tapy poked her tongue out at him playfully, fetched a can of whiskey from the freezer then ran off, on her way to meet up with the other girls.

Gary shook his head to direct his focus to reality and not whatever trance he was in. He didn't know what exactly attracted him to her but out of all the women he'd met so far, his mind kind of always wandered back to her. She was dropped dead gorgeous for starters, and anyone with eyes couldn't deny that. They'd just met, so he hadn't seen or knew much about her, but what he'd experienced so far he liked, and he was her original choice before he was stolen.

His relationship with Hannah was just awkward chit-chat, the bird was attractive but not his type. It had only been a brief day but he was already positive that nothing would rouse between them, not even physical on his end, especially when he had his eyes set on someone else. He'd have to sit Hannah down and be honest about how he felt, let her know that he was keeping his options open, and that she should too. It was early days anyway.

_**-*-Time Skip-*-** _ ****

Tapy stared at the deserted canned whiskey that had landed by her feet, reliving the burn it left when it rained down her throat as she downed it on her way up here. Should she rush to the cooler and grab a fresh cool fill?

It resembled a rite, before engaging in sexual relations with someone, or circumstances she did not want to partake in, she'd guzzle herself drunk. Intoxication was her euphoria, liquor served as an illusion to help her overlook the bad, liquor was her companion when celebrating the good and liquor filled her void when she felt nothing. She's just always sort of relied on it to save or spur her confidence.

The chat amongst her and the other lasses gave her so much anxiety, there was no air to inhale as she felt the cross gaze of both Hannah and Lottie all throughout the deliberation that she hardly paid mind to. The tremor of her fingers in her lap, drumming on her thigh, an ache in her chest by her crashing heartbeat that spread along her limbs, chirping her anthem in her head to keep calm. Lottie without a doubt, hurried for the redhead and notified her about the entire breakfast case and Hannah very evidently wasn't pleased. A voice in the shadowy depth of her mind kept whispering with its tiny ghostly voice that the others knew too, but Marisol and Hope were totally devoted to whatever the ladies were chatting about, only Hannah and Lottie sent glares her way from time to time.

The second the meeting was over and done with, she up and left, gasping with a heavy chest as soon as she was distanced from them. A stunned shriek left her when she felt a tap on her shoulder, rooted where she stood, dread eating her insides and her instincts tugged her strings like she were a puppet. Flinch or swing? Her body did both, water bottle skidding right out of her grasp, fingers digging into her skin as her fist clenched. Tapy looked behind her, expecting fair ivory skin and light caramel hair, green eyes with nothing but evil in them. Her mind came back to its senses, her eyes and fist softened at the sight of Hope.

"Chill babe, it's just me." Hope raised her hands.

"Yeah... sorry." Tapy rubbed her neck with an abashed little grin, tense and anxious chuckles vibrating within her throat. "Please tell me you're behind me instead of touching me randomly. It's rather uncomfortable." It was reflex, her body stirred on its own command when she was abruptly touched from behind, primarily when lost in thought and she was caught off guard. Growing up, when her mother was still with the living, approaches like those resulted in a beating or one of her mother's affairs harassing her. Or just when people would pester her in the pub then stalk her around town. Tapy just preferred being alerted about who stood or was walking behind or towards her when her back was turned.

Hope nodded, tinkering with a braid resting between her slender fingers. "Sure." Hope appeared to be somewhat uncomfortable, shrinking in on herself and nibbling her bottom lip nervously, seeming guilty about something. "Just wanted to apologize again for yesterday, it slipped and I really didn't mean to trigger you." Hope joined their hands and interlaced their fingers. "I just wanted to check on you after what happened yesterday and this morning. I don't know... I reckon none of that would have happened if I hadn't peeped a word." Once more, she looked self-conscious. "I tend to be very blunt, speak before I think, you know?"

"Hey, no! It's fine, really." Tapy wore a strained smile, fidgeting and blinking numberous times to maintain focus as she felt someone closing up to the front rapidly. "Let's just f-forget it ever happened, I don't..." Taking a deep breath then releasing it, she shivered as her lids veiled over her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it." In the end, Tapy managed to finish her sentence once everything calmed down.

"Of course. That's understandable." Hope gave Tapy's hands a squeeze. "I'll give you some space."

"Yeah... thanks." Tapy laid her face in her hands, inhaling and exhaling slowly, tuning in on the tranquil calm so another attack wouldn't strike. She'd already troubled enough people and attacks were so dreadful to experience. "It's okay, you're okay. Everything's fine." She sunk low to her knees, rocking herself as unwanted pictures erupted and swamped her vision.

Now that yesterday was brought up, the night terrors and memories rose with it. Nails scratched vigorously at delicate skin, leaving deep red unstable lines on the brown surface. "Shut up brain."

She couldn't shake off those flashbacks, she had a inkling feeling about the visions, suspicions that made bile rise in her throat and almost vomit. She looked down at her body and denied her own mind, she didn't want to think or talk about it, partly because it made her feel ill at ease and that puzzling alter was still coming and fading away. Whoever they were, clearly knew more since it was their trauma, she didn't want to trigger them and dig into a sensitive topic. She cleansed her mind of any thoughts of the visuals so they wouldn't trickle far from where they needed to be, but the memory was stored in the vastness of her mind and clawed at her skin.

To worsen the situation, just as she stood up to walk out and leave, Lottie and Hannah entered her line of sight, likewise with them. Hannah was uneasy, glancing away and walking faster, Lottie however pierced her emerald glare deep into Tapy's skull. Tapy breathed out a sigh once they were gone, tinkering with the pearl bracelet to keep her fingers busy so her nails wouldn't venture back to her skin.

Against her will, green eyes returned and stayed deeply focused on the empty liquor can. "Just one drink, okay." She had a heavy tolerance, just one to divert her attention for a short while. "One drink won't hurt." Tapy shook her head, picked up the can and put on a fake smile. "Just smile through it."

Keeping her cheerful mask on, she moved along, fingers restless, tinkering with her ear, toying with her hair, tentatively stroking her itchy nose. She had to continue fiddling to entertain herself and redirect her focus onto something utter than the overwhelming feeling rising in her gut. Striding out of the Villa, she made a haste for the kitchen and opened the freezer, setting the empty can on the counter. Before her fingers could even graze a bottle of cool whiskey, an irritated grunt made her freeze.

Tapy redirected her gaze so she was facing Lottie, green meeting with green, one accompanied with suspicion while the other showcased tension, on edge.

"What are you planning?" Lottie spat, voice dripping with venom, her malicious eyes fixed on the blue haired woman. "You're clearly up to something, and I'd rather have you be upfront about it."

Tapy sighed and wrapped a hand around the neck of a whiskey bottle, brought it up to her lips and removed the bottle cap with her teeth, spitting it into her free hand. "Look, if this is about the breakfast thing, we were just chatting." Wrapping her lips around the bottle, she threw her head back and took a big gulp. "He was helping me get my mind off this morning, nothing more." She wiped her chin, dressed in a mask to hide just how restless she felt, she didn't want to appear feeble in front of them. Tapy didn't want these girls visualizing her as someone weak, they'd just walk all over her like others did.

"Then why were you draped across his lap?" Lottie advanced forward, arms crossed and keeping her chin high to seem intimidating.

"I fell asleep. I didn't sleep too well last night so I was knackered and when I woke up, there I was." Plus, she drooled all over the poor lad, she doubted he enjoyed having her messy self slobber his thigh in saliva. Tapy arched a brow and tipped her head to the side, inspecting the aussie closely. "Why are you so damn bothered, he's not even your guy."

Lottie rolled her eyes, she could care less about the bloke, he was too plain to catch her interest. Other than his looks, nothing else enticed her, but since first sight, her gut told her this Tapy girl was going to be a snake to watch out for. The woman clearly didn't care about Girl Code. "You should think about us girls more. You can't sneak around, trying to turn our guys heads." Lottie narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger at Tapy. "I don't want to end up being vulnerable because of your shady actions."

Tapy pinched the finger pointed at her and moved it aside, eyes cold with a flimsy smirk curving the side of her lips. "You don't need me for that, hun. I'm sure your aggravating personality will turn the men off pretty quickly."

Lottie gasped, staring at Tapy with a gaping mouth. Tapy took another sip from her liquor, then continued. "I've got no strategy, no game plan, no nothing. I'm not trying to turn anybody's head." Tapy stared at the bottle with hollow promises, nose scrunching up as she stood in silence. "... yet."

"Yet?" Lottie snapped, glancing over at the pool were her partner was happily laughing with the new arrival. Her confidence fragile like a paper tissue, feeling it tear as her insecurities came to life. "What do you mean, yet?!"

Tapy hissed and tinkered with her ear, pressing her balled up fist to her mouth and breathing into it. Lids falling to drape over her eyes as she blocked out the mental commotion of broken voices, a man and a woman yelling back and forth, she removed herself from those memories and concentrated on the now. Or more explicitly, how to break out of this state of affairs. Since Lottie wanted honesty, she'd be blunt and lend just that. "I want to test the waters first, with all the boys, if someone catches my fancy and keeps my attention, I'll go from there."

Lottie felt her jaw clench, already feeling envy even though nothing had come about. If Tapy did want to steal someone, nick Rocco, she no doubt could. Lottie saw the way her partner was checking out the the older lassy. "So you ARE planning on stealing one of our guys?"

Tapy's patience was gushing out more and more as the exchange extended. "Again, I'm not planning anything yet. I might end up really crushing on Bobby or some other lad nicks my interest. I won't know until it happens. Since you want me to be straightforward, this is how it is. I'm here to find love, I haven't had the best history with romance and I'd like to change that because the life I lived on the outside was very unhealthy and damaging." Tapy looked away, fidgeting fingers tapping the bottle in a distorted rhythm. Without question, she'd get in trouble with lots of the girls because of this but at least none of her actions would come unexpected since she'd been upfront about her motives. "If one of your pretty lads nicks my fancy, I'm not afraid of treading on some toes to see if we could be something." Once again, green met green, Lottie looking like she was about to explode from anger while Tapy looked steadfast, displaying the truth in her every word. "That's not what you want to hear but it's the truth."

"Then your nothing but a snake!" Lottie wailed then stormed off.

"That girl's so childish." Tapy rolled her eyes as she watched the retreating aussie. "You ask for the truth then throw a tantrum and storm off when you don't like it." Turning away, she took deep and calculated breaths to find peace within, purge her crushing nerves that she'd been enclosing the entire discussion. To be straight with it, Tapy stood wishing that she wouldn't have to thread on anyone's toes and bring pain to anyone. In sincerity, she wanted to formulate amazing fellowships with the gang.

Although, taken into account that life always steered her toward the troublesome route, she'd brace herself. Plus, she had a very flirtatious and mischievous personage, so someone could misconstrue the situation even though, it's just her being her common self.

"Hey, Tapy!"

In her zoned out state, Tapy hadn't noticed her feet lead her out of the kitchen and on to the lawn, for that reason, she jumped out of her skin at the abrupt interruption. She directed her gaze to the pool and located Priya surrounded by just about all the men of the Island. Lottie shuffled over and sat down quite a distance from them, pouting as she eavesdropped on whatever the bunch were chatting about. Tapy cautiously approached, settling down next to Bobby who splashed her playfully with his feet. "Whiskey for breakfast?" He nudged his chin at her drink.

Tapy took a gulp, wiping her chin as a drop glid down it. "What? Don't judge me." She nudged him playfully then focused her attention on the new girl who had been the one to call out to her.

"It's a rather late introduction but I'm Taphina, Tapy for short as you've already been informed." She hoped no one could detect how anxious she was, maintaining a stable voice. "It's nice to meet you, you're absolutely gorgeous."

"Babes, you too!" Priya squealed cheerfully. "You're a bombshell! It's so nice to meet you too, I'm Priya." Both women stood up and shared an embrace and as they pulled away, the older bird gave an attentive inspection of Tapy's face, making her a little uncomfortable.

"Is there something on my face or...?"

"I know you from somewhere." Priya voiced, tapping her chin then snapping her fingers when it hit her. Her eyes sparkling as she laid hers on Tapy's shoulders. "You're that Instagram model! Kyoko J.M!"

Bobby jumped to his feet and shuffled over to his partner, rubbing a fake beard as he studied her carefully. The name rung a bell, he'd heard his sister fangirl with her friends about an asian, caribbean model that they followed on Instagram. He'd never actually checked her page but from the little his sister had shared, the model was a black woman with green eyes and a scar down one eye. He grinned and looked away, a wicked glint in his eyes. "My sister's gonna be so jealous."

"Eh..?" Tapy cocked her head in confusion.

"Now that I think about it. I have seen your face floating around on social media." Ibrahim spoke up, peering at Tapy. "You blew up when you first modeled for Devansh Jain. That fashion designer."

"Your pictures were all I could see on Instagram for weeks. But back then you had a hot pink pixie cut." Priya stated, vibrating with excitement, eyes twinkling as she grasped Tapy's shoulders. "What was Devansh like?" Priya had modeled some time herself in the past, but never had such a big opportunity to work with such a big name. "He's one of my favorite designers, you're so lucky. You must have been so nervous to work with him, he seems so intimidating."

Tapy laughed nervously, that last statement couldn't be further from the truth considering Devansh Jain was her dear beloved father. A mountain tall man with a big heart full of fluff, he was a bitch to strangers because of trust issues but everyone grew to love him once he let his guard down. "No, he was very polite and welcoming actually." Tapy rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, keeping the dad part to herself.

And about the pictures, they were never planned, she was a mere replacement since the actual model that was supposed to pose for the company had been sent to the hospital after an incident. His team couldn't postpone the photoshoot because of their tight schedule so she was asked to present the outfit, given that she'd assisted her old man and his crew in designing it. She was more embarrassed then anything, especially with her whole family teasing her after it blew up.

"Is modeling something you do on the side?" Gary chimed in, wanting to learn more about her.

"Pretty much. After I modeled for da- Mr. Jain's company, a bunch of other brands started reaching out and requesting that I model for them." Financial security wasn't the best that year therefore, she took advantage of the fame, and the opportunities given to her as a way to earn money while studying for her job. "I didn't really feel comfortable flying from place to place though, and I had a goal I was working hard towards, so I just started an Instagram account and modeled on there. I have a mate who's an amazing photographer so she helps me take my pictures."

She also had a kid to look after, Roselle was far too young at the time to just up, and leave with her grandparents and travel for God knows how long. Tapy was hesitant to even leave her and come on Love Island, but the 8 year old insisted she'd be fine with her two teen aunties, and grandpa who was home, working on his next clothing line. Plus, it was summer break, it wasn't like she had school or anything. Roselle also pushed to be with her grandpa because that mischievous girl knew that all she needed to do was give her mum's old man puppy dog eyes and he'd bye her whatever toys, food, clothes and, anything else her heart desired.

"But, didn't you say your name was Taphina, though?" Tapy snapped out of her train of thought by the question. Gulping at all the eyes focused on her but they weren't angry or mean at least, apart from Lottie who Tapy ignored.

"Taphina's actually my middle name." She explained, stepping out of her heels with a relieved sigh. "My real first name is Kyoko but they're two other Kyoko's in my family so two of us started going by our middle name to make things less confusing." Sitting down and dipping her feet into the water, she closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of nature, a thin smile on her lips. Stretching, she wiggled her hips and kicked her feet, unaware of the attention something so little yet elegant was doing to the boys. Especially with the sun hitting her just right, she glowed like gold. A shiver ran down her spine as she relaxed, gesturing to the group. "But enough about me. What did I miss last night? Anything interesting happen?"

Ibrahim, Gary, and Bobby chuckled nervously, looking between Priya and Lottie who pointedly ignored each other. Tapy raised a brow, then hummed when no one answered and took a swing of her liquor, she didn't need one to understand what happened.

"Priya will be choosing her partner today." Tapy almost choked at Rocco's information, a big hand rising to rub her back as she spluttered for a second.

"E-Excuse me, w-what?" Tapy stuttered.

"She'll be nicking someone's lad today. You'd know that if you'd been paying attention on the terrace." Lottie murmured, cutting into the conversation, frustrated from the whole ordeal. Lottie shifted her eyes to Bobby for a fleeting second before letting her gaze land on Tapy. "She said Bobby could be her type."

"... oh." Tapy felt her finger twitch, anxious by the news as she glanced over at her partner. Her grin dithered for a second, drinking her whiskey to sooth and ward off her worry. "Well, it's early days, we haven't known each other that long." And the way of the game couldn't be helped, this sort of surprises were to be expected. "I can't even imagine how conflicted you must be, having all these handsome men to choose from." She meant it, all the lads had their own unique character, and unmatched personas, as well as possessive partners. It must be hard on the poor woman coming in late, and having all these women side eyeing her over something she had zero control over.

Priya couldn't even open her mouth to answer the question, Lottie, yet again was butting in, and her spite was poured over Tapy like ice cold rain. "You must also be conflicted, right?" She grinned, all eyes moving between to two women while Gary groaned, debating if he should just up and leave in case drama collapsed on them. Lottie played with a lock of hair, pouting her lips. "Trying to play man thief, good luck if you think you can."

Tapy blinked, eyes blank, expression blank, and lips tightly shut, but you could hear laughter rumble in her throat. Awkward silence loomed as the dark skinned lass clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her snickering. She couldn't help it, Lottie looked so stupid wearing that pout, and the girl really believed she was doing something. "Sweetie your bitterness is showing. Shall I fetch a handkerchief and wipe the jealousy off your face?" Tapy spoke so calmly, like she herself didn't foresee her own words before they dripped like honey off her tongue. "It's disgusting, and doesn't look good on you."

Lottie turned red, embarrassed, dwelling long and hard on a comeback. "I-"

Tapy rolled her eyes, pointed at Lottie before pressing her finger and thumb together, zipping her lips with an imaginary key. Right now, she was just annoyed with this girl. "My to do list did not consist of me dealing with your whiney attitude today, so please do us all a favor, and shut the hell up." Lottie gasped, and Tapy shrugged, lifting her whiskey to her lips only for nothing to touch her tastebuds. The bottle was empty. "Well, now my mood is ruined, and my whiskey bottle's empty, how tragic."

"I knew you were a two-faced bitch deep down." Lottie continued with her unwanted attitude, spiteful that Tapy was talking back, and wasn't even impacted by what she said. "Only snakes pretend to be innocent at first."

Lottie's complexion deepened in shade, flinching when Tapy poked her tongue out and hissed at her like the slithering creature. "I'm sorry that you can't handle people defending themselves. You should get to fixing that, okay dove?" Tapy turned to leave, sick and tired of this petty wrangle, and likewise from the scorching sunlight. Giving a tedious wave to the bunch, step by step, she started to retreat. "Someone give the child her pacifier before she throws another tantrum. Come find me when she leaves."

Gary snorted, hiding his grin behind his fist, hoping no one heard. He'd prefer not to be on the receiving end of Lottie's temper. On the other hand, Priya was out right laughing with zero shame. After the hell Lottie dragged her through yesterday, she'd been waiting for someone to put that brat in her place, she just didn't expect it from someone so sweet looking. "I like her."

Lottie glared at her comment, and Priya only shrugged with a content smile, going back to chatting with the boys. When no one stood up to back her up or comfort her for what Tapy had said, not even her own partner, Lottie huffed and rose to her feet, glared at Gary then stormed off to track down Hannah.


	7. Day 2 - Two Truths & A Lie

The heat was scorching, beads of sweat giving Tapy's complection a soft glow where she sat, dazed by the fire of the sun, mind somewhat distorted, scattered puzzles with an out of order portrayal of time. Body caving in, head slumped on a shoulder, the veiled voices vibrating around her, out of focus but she was conscious enough to grasp that they were there, only it was a strain to drag herself into that reality. Lurking in her mindspace, she clung to the little recognition she had of reality, grasping at the faint light desperately so she wouldn't sink further down.

  
Distortions like these often repeated itself with their disorder, it was a light one so she kept herself calm to center herself better with the voices and feel of the sun's strong ray. Taking control of her hand, she grazed the foreign stranger she'd collapsed on, her direct attention devoted solely on that as she felt her senses slowly piece back together and harmonize with everything around her. Things were still just a bit disconnected, however the fragments of the voices came into tune, smudged like little foggy shadows but her sense of time and reality was back.

Everyone else were so rapt up in their debate, it seemed they didn't take note of how her body just switched off. Apart from the fella sitting to her right, observing her rapid eye movements. "Hey, you good?"

"Hmm?" Tapy hummed, gazing up and meeting soft hazel eyes, a slight curve at the corners of her lips as she patted his cheek. "I'm fine... it's just, really fucking hot."

"Yeah, it's freaking scorching."

Tapy parted her lips, no words just a squeak came out as she didn't arrange a plan on what sentence to speak in advance. Bobby chuckled at her hazed eyes, at the same time, she was searching through her memories to recollect what was going on. Why was everyone in a circle discussing lies and truths, her amnesia left nothing but a whitespace, so she came out with it. "What's going on again?" There was no time for her question to receive its answer as in that moment, her phone dinged, bringing all attention to her.

Fetching it, the screen light sharp in her face and stinging her eyes, she read the text quietly. "Guess you're next, give it to us." Hope exclaimed, looking irked for a reason Tapy couldn't pin down. The lassy shook her head, catching peek of a message left behind for her. Opening it while she adjusted her posture, she read it through.

____^^

**They're playing Two Truths and A Lie!**

**\- Nadia**

____^^

"Come on, Taps! Hurry it up." Bobby groused, impatience increasing from her lack of response.

Tapy clutched her phone, breathing in to keep up her tranquil composure, he likely wasn't deliberately intending for his sentence to pour out so rudely but it peeved her to no end. Same thing took place yesterday during truth or dare, and she earnestly experienced an entire mental dispute to send her picture to someone else but abandoned the thought to dodge drama.

Sucking her lips in, she raised her eyebrow, weighing the alternatives to either add to it or evade it. Deciding on the latter, she shook her head and set her phone down, sending him a quick miffed sneer before tapping her chin in wonder. "Okay, um let's see." They were piles on piles of random information she could give away. "Hmmm~ I volunteer at a childrens orphan home every summer, um-" Tilting her head, face crunched up in a pout and knees bouncing, she racked her brain for two more randoms. "I had a breast reduction surgery done last year, and I'm blind in one eye." Tapy smiled, curling in on herself as the others started to discuss.

Bobby leaned forward, stare centered on the rough injury that jagged her flawless golden skin. "I mean... you do have that scar..."

Marisol analysed the lassy closely, assessing if there was any blemish to be spotted, a speckled of evidence to determine blindness. Excluding the glazed over exhaustion in Tapy's gaze, her eyes came along as perfectly normal, and indeed a delightful sight for sore eyes now that Marisol spared some seconds to gaze into them. It was like walking through a majestic forest. Marisol shook her head, adjusting her posture to not divulge too much about the thoughts leaking into her head. "Yes, but her eye looks completely fine though." She spoke up after a brief clear of her throat.

Hope permitted an upward curve at the corners of her lips, her rising outrage from the prior squabble with the librarian continued to braise but her eyes softened a bit at the blue haired woman. "Tapy seems like a sweetheart from the little time I've spent with her. It's easy to see her participating in volunteer work." The animal lover was perhaps the only girl she really vibed with. Hope kind of interpreted that Tapy was a defenseless pretty princess in distress but after mistakenly dropping by Hannah and Lottie in the midst of a conversation, she'd picked up the gothic bird whining about how Tapy had insulted her. That earned a lot of her respect, and Tapy was extremely warm hearted if the other girls made an effort to be nicer to each other.

All the drama in just two days was doing Hope's head in. She came here in hopes of a fun vacation, and although drama was bound to break loose at some point, it was too early to be picking fights.Hope did have her moment at the beginning, but it was her merely standing up for a friend.

Humming in agreement, Priya beamed at the Instagram model. Tapy was probably the sole lady in the game that hadn't raised anything negative about the tight spot she was in. Even though Hope and Marisol had been quite inviting, they themselves had tossed in devious catty remarks here and there, especially when caught conversating with their partners. And with the scene at the pool, Tapy's name was clearly scribbled down in Lottie's hate book, it made Priya feel less alone knowing someone else wasn't buddy buddy with all the women.

At first, Priya was positive the bird was only pretending and faking her tender hearted approach, but aside from the anxiety she picked up on, there was no malice nor ill intent. "Yeah, she's been nothing but welcoming ever since we intruduced ourselves." It was lovely not being made out to be the villain for once since her late entrance, and having someone understand the tough position she was shoved into. "I can see her as someone that really gets a along with children." Priya herself, wasn't really that skillful with the little ones, but Tapy looked like someone kids would just naturally flock towards.

"Last night she did tell me she volunteered for animals." Tapy's head jolted up at Gary's little slip of information, as though amazed that he even remembered. She kinda presumed her burble of endless chatter got annoying. A electric rush of giddiness rose up her spine, reassured that her passion was genuinely listened to for ones. Or at least she hoped so, something so minor didn't mean anything, he was possibly just being friendly. Pouting, she tucked in her knees and laid her chin on them.

Marisol chimed in again, observing Tapy once more with her eyes running over her body this time along. The Blasian beauty had a voluptuous figure, some dark dots and scars here and there as a result of brutal work outs but not a taint could lead to surgery. And receiving permission for such an operation was difficult work. "Breast reduction surgeries require you to have at least one child to be allowed and permission of a male spouse." Marisol loathed the way it came off the tip of her tongue, pinching her nose and heaving a frustrated sigh. "It's sounds ridiculous but that's just how it works in a lot of places that give them."

"I can't see it." Rocco intervened, a crease between his brows and a pout to his lips. "I mean, why would someone willingly want to reduce their chest size?"

"Do you know how much back pain big boobs cause?" Priya stated, sitting herself down on the bench next to Bobby and looking at her busty cleavage. "Just walking is a burden whenever they bounce."

Marisol frowned, giving a curt nod of agreement. "I admit, a reduction surgery has crossed my mind once or twice."

Left conflicted with so many various responses, Bobby's face was molded into a deep frown, not sure on what to add to the conversation. He wasn't much in the loop about his lass, she remained an innocent little riddle throbbing in the back of his mind. After the unexplained mystery of last night and this bright blue morning, he had questions. Only Noah stated to keep it on the low and not nag her, then Hope stepped in and agreed so his curiosity was left a big lump in his throat that he couldn't swallow down.

"I mean, everything she said sounds pretty believable..." Apart from Hope and Noah who got attached and smitten by one another too quickly, no other pair was that set so Bobby didn't feel too off not knowing. And he was fond of having a bed all to himself to spread out every limb, though it felt a bit awkward missing the other half of his couple throughout the night. In spite of the lass being one of the most heavenly sights his eyes ever laid upon, she wasn't his usual type.

He appreciated women who shared similar personality characteristics to himself, loud and out there. Tapy was more chill and quiet, looked content by just lazing on a beanbag, compared to him who grew restless when not up and about. Moreover, aside from not expressing it, it stung that he wasn't her first choice, only a stand in for the stolen original. He didn't mind, it just made him feel vulnerable being that lad someone got stuck with. Even though she'd demonstrated no sign of viewing him in such a light, his insecurities took wheel of his emotions.

"I don't know..." Bobby sighed, shifting his focus from the silent girl to Priya lounging next to him. "What do you think Priya? Which one's the lie?"

Priya arched a brow at the pastry chef. "I was gonna ask you! You're a couple!"

Bobby tinkered with a dreadlock, timid and awkward as he felt more eyes land on him, awaiting his response. "Yeah but, I can't do it with all this pressure on me..." He peered at his partner, but no trace of offense was lined on her delicate features, purely a soft smile that calmed him. In her own head, she suspected her brief sneer his way must have soured his mood.

"Okay, then." Priya straightened her back, throwing a leg over the other and took a dive through her thoughts, considering the options. "I'm just gonna go ahead and guess, and say that the breast reduction thing is a lie."

"Really?" Bobby rubbed the back of his neck, an abashed grin on his lips. "I wasn't so sure about that one..."

Tapy wiggled in her seat, planting her feet on the ground when every set of eyes sought hers for confirmation. She hadn't spoken a single word the entire argument, detaching a bit from her body again as she sensed other personalities throbbing in scattered parts of the mindspace. "Um, Priya's... right." Her voice came out faint and strained, massaging her temple as she felt her dominance teeter. Dissociations caused disruptions in many cases, like the present, having to focus on grounding herself again and attain complete command of her body. It was likely her exhaustion causing her mind to fumble.

Raising her hands, she stretched out her rigid muscles, blinking her eyes and restraining from laying down her position in the front. Whoever was being pushed forward by the incidental switch was wrestling the issue too, however it didn't ease the situation. Tapy had to open her mouth and say something though, to divert the mini audiences attention. "I didn't have a breast reduction last year." Tapy fiddled with the white feathery angel wings on the back of her shoes, the mental tussle rising some anxiety. She didn't want to lose control over her body, cause she wasn't sure how far she'd sink into that mindspace without an alter looming by to guide her.

Rocco wore a priggish little grin at her answer, he just knew he had to be right. "Of course you didn't." A large chest was a heavens blessing, it made zero sense to him why a woman would want such a beautiful gift reduced. "Who would want that-"

"I had it 7 years ago." Tapy cut him off, not keen on listening to the remaining words the truck driver had prepared to end whatever sentence was on it's way out of his mouth.

Rocco blinked, mind tinkering to process what she'd said before his jaw fell, gaping with bewildered eyes. "W-Why?"

Tapy shrugged. "My back hurt."

That sparked some interest in the law student, she'd witnessed a schoolmate tussle an awful lot to get her own chest reduced. They weren't buddies, mere associates that gossiped on and off. The dame had shrunken away from her pursue to be a lawyer in order to chase another path more soothing to her talents, so Marisol was oblivious if the bird had gotten her wish. "It takes a lot of strain to get accepted, how did you manage?"

Tapy snorted, the sheer thought riling her up. "It took me over a year, hopping from doctor to doctor, and I always requested a female doc but constantly had a male converse with me." The most rotten ones at that, belittling her request for the sake of an absent spouse. "It was fucking frustrating, cause every bloody doc nagged rubbish about how my future husband might prefer larger breast like my cup size establishes my worth as a spouse." It grinded her bones each time, having her rights neglected with no rationale line of argument, just blatant sexism.

Tapy tucked a misplaced strand back in place, inhaling deep to simmer down her nerves. She was so easily agitated by these things and took calculated breaths to drift back into that serene state of mind to refrain from bursting into flames of rage. It never peeved her too much further in the past, however the more commonly it occured, the more disgruntled she grew by little know it alls waltzing in to control how she lived. "Their yakking was fucking bullocks." Even people outside of that work had a lot of unwanted judgements to keep her indulged.

Her face lit up toward the end, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt that sudden shift in the system again. "But after hearing daft sexist excuses, I came across a really ace doc. He gave me exactly what I wanted without questions! No HuSbAnD tHiS and HuSbAnD tHaT."

"And how do you feel?" Priya pipped in.

"My back has never felt so relieved." After puberty struck, her chest grew and were naturally large. Those surrounding her kept throwing flattery her way but she could never accept it, given that all that weight was spreading crushing pain and soreness throughout her body. And pregnancy worsened the issue, so when she learned they were ways to lift that weight, she dove in without hesitation.

The doc obviously asked certain important facts to consider, like the possibility of her body losing its capability to produce breastmilk if she ever considered birthing more children. It made her hesitate, but she had to put herself first and went with the procedure. Her breasts weren't that small, they were only bell shaped and shallow with a wide space between them. Also, she was physically on the smaller end, most folks towered over her so they perceived them as tiny. And, pushup bras were unpleasant so she hardly ever wore them, and instead resorted to wireless padded ones, cami sets or the pairs her mates liked to call her 'grandma bras'.

Tapy didn't regret her decision, she was way happier now. "I don't miss them one bit." She muttered flatly, smirking a twinge at Rocco's dumbfounded face.

"What kind of volunteer work do you do then?" Noah intruded on the conversation, a bright light shed upon his curiosity, as well as seeking any vestige to enlighten his down cast mood.

Tapy's whole face ignited with rich excitement, smiling eyes with speckles of beaming gold radiating a brilliant light as she shimmied her body forward. "All sorts! My very first one was, well--- like Gary said..." She gestured to the crane operator with a smooth hand motion. "It revolved around animals. During my studies for a position at my work, I volunteered for our company in wildlife protection." She chirped, fingers combing through her blue locks with a soft warmth racing down her fingertips, that later hummed through her veins as the whistling air caressed her cheeks.

Her headpiece proved to be an obstacle for her agitated fingers, peeling off the accessory and plunking it next to her. "Those who don't work for our firm aren't allowed to associate with the animals themselves, so at the time I did minor little things like mapping habitats and restoring them for endangered species, visual monitoring of animal activity in the wild and so on." Tapy smiled, bright like a sunset, shaking out her hair as she released it from the half bun. "It provided a lot of education. I got pretty comfortable with everything in no time, and even climbed my way up to leading my own team when I started. Our volunteer programs are a pretty big thing in many communities since our company is spread out in multiple states and cities."

She felt fluid, twisting her hips to absent music, clueless to it. "I also do some community service after I clock out of work. I help deliver food and gifts to patients at the local hospital. I drive around my neighborhood and help the elderly with cleaning their homes or fetching groceries." Oblivious to herself, she began a ramble, her delicate accent blowing in their ears, the words falling so beautifully, warm like a crackling fire.

"And every weekend, I make home cooked meals, cookies, baked goods and drive to-- nevermind." She wasn't about to share her whereabouts to millions of viewers. "Anyways, they're residents in a homeless shelter there and I work in the kitchen every Saturday and on Sundays I help organize donations-" Her continuous spurt of words were robbed, tongue tied and mute once realization struck of her roving on and on. Holding in the next incoming impulse, breath lost at the echoing haunt of mockery.

For being the quiet type, her throat was tight, choked by a clutter of nonsense so when her lips parted, spews of words came pouring when the subject circled something she was deeply devoted to. People rendered it as flaunting, it wasn't that, it was pure jubilation, proud of her contributions to the string of life that guided others to a path of happiness. No matter, they stared with bleak eyes and thrusted deceptive rubbish in her mouth. Tapy was often spat at to deal with her voice and clam up whenever a rave of chatter was anticipated to arrive in a tangled frenzy past her puffy lips.

As she submitted to her insecurities, sapphire eyes beaming of diamonds stood rather in admiration at her rash buzzing of chatter. Her whole face ignited with innocent excitement, similar to rose white blossoms in bloom in the flush of spring, big toothy grin, a warm masterpiece as her tender rumble resembled an hypnotic symphony. Gary's pupils dilated, casting over the ice blue of his irises, sinking so deep into her captivating woods that disappointment followed when the stars in her eyes died.

The balled of whispering trees unfurled as dead silence rolled out, anxiety slithering like a viper up Tapys' throat, refusing to cave when she took a strangled gulp. Her breathing went slow, hovering above the negative energies snickering in her head, pulsating unease making her tinker with her fingers. "I-I got rambling again..." Her chest ached, screaming in her head, anxious that her rant irritated them. "So uhm, yeah! I'm kinda all over the place."

Gary was sort of wishing she'd go on, for a mere one second more if that was all he could get to see the wrinkles at the corners of her eyes when she smiled. And as someone who associated himself with plenty community work, it was enthralling having someone else convey their contributions in this vast world.

His eyes wandered to the ground with red bright cheeks when Priya noticed his awe stricken stare on the rescue worker. A tang of mischief in her eyes, looking between the broken pair with a knowing smirk.

More rushes of blood painted his face crimson, eyes fluttering over the ink strewn along Tapys' hip and thigh, mind a bit slow, flickering before a sharp lightbulb kindled in his brain, a harsh crack in the glass from how hard the thought struck him. "Wait! Do you-?" He didn't mean to burst out, and the chances were slim to none anyway. However his curiosity urged his voice to speak up. "Do you by any chance take the children at the shelter on outings?" Perhaps he was leaping into a daft theory here, like honestly, it could relate to anything.

"I meeaaaaan~ that's what I'm supposed to do." Tapy skimmed her digits over her undercut as her tongue clicked, skittish grin stretched on her angelic face. "But the furthest we've gone is to the orphanage or play tag at a nearby park." Her sore bum rose from the seat, balancing on her tippy toes to twist her hips, her shawl descending over her breasts like curtains as she shrouded herself in it. "We're usually cooped up indoors, painting or knitting while their families are out and about, searching for work." Her dainty sways left the boys in an hypnosis, even the law student had faint pink patches dusting her cheeks.

Tapy folded her legs when she sat back down, weaving her digits through her silken hair that was now a nest of fluffy chaos from how often she threaded her fingers through the velvet smooth strands. Looking into Gary's captivating eyes, her voice was stolen as she drowned in his sparkling pools. He was a beautiful man, truly just breathtaking, the warm smile on his face calling flutters to her stomach.

Tapy couldn't fault Hannah for whisking the lad away, albeit, the ripple left a bitterish taste in her mouth. However, seeing those gentle in depth pools, she'd be just as bewitched as Hannah was when the ginger laid her eyes on the man.

Tapy quickly diverted her attention away from Garys' pale skin that beamed of snow, pouted lip, finger tickling her nose when an itch was felt. Through flickering eyelids, she laid back, pressing on with the topic and coming face to face with him once more, drinking water from her bottle. "Why ask?" No matter how tantalizing his masculine attributes flattered him. His adorble sculpted blushed nose, and elf ears being the optimal specks to dot with kisses, she had to hold back.

For now...

Gary made a simple motion in her direction, not thoroughly positive on how to undress his brisk realization. His feet skidded over the ground, sitting in the vacant space next to her and articulating his curiosity through one sole word. "Skateboard?" He had a pocket of small, fickle hope that he was right and with that vague slip, she'd puzzle it out.

His nan had visited a certain shelter at their hometown near a park, later flying to his house, grinning from ear to ear when he opened the door and chattered to him all about some young lady rolling in on a skateboard, losing control of the thing then smacked head first into a pole. It didn't clear too much, but a memory sat in his brain of his old lady breaking the news on how the clumsy one was coated in tattoos, a grand dreamcatcher inked on her left hip.

"Wha-?" Tapy paused, that single word itself shaped murky clouds of embarrassment that hovered above her head, and she waved her restless hands in front of her face. "Oh my Days! Please no! Please don't say you-" Lacing her fingers together in a prayer, bestowing a plea with her kitten eyes and a pout to her lips.

He lived in Chatham, of course he had to catch on!

"So it is-" Gary gaped at her. "How?!"

"Gravity hates me, okay!!" Was part of the cause of that grisly crash, it was frankly a totally absurd mental cloven that led them there. Her and Nadia were fighting like infants, the tussle clouding the system with spite as they switched back and fort. The petty little row was quickly silenced once the impact clocked them out. Began with a wobble, senses tingling but neglected by the mindspace, not even acknowledging the pole until they banged their head straight into it.

"Mate I-" Gary's lips pursed, a faint rouge rising up pale white skin along with a chortle tangled in his throat as he illustrated bits of what that moment could have potentially resembled in his head. A smirk dragged on his face, together with a full bluster of giggles springing past his thinly chapped lips.

"Hell nah! Don't you dare expose me." Tapy peered into his piercing blues, voice stricken with sass as she snapped her fingers. "Zip your lips boy, zip em!"

Gary raised his hands with a gruff chuckle, entertained. "Yes ma'am." He zipped his lips with an invisible key, face as scarlet as a red poppy blossom from suppressing the surge of gasping giggles boiling in his belly. "But like... were you okay, though?"

Tapy grimaced, the pad of her finger stroking her forehead, a hiss tailed with a vague whine. "I had a huge head bump for about a week."

An angry scowl twisted itself on Lottie's face, a mixed up emotional tempest about the vague story the two were disclosing back and forth. It was like watching two old mates who'd known each other for ages with the effortless banter. Hannah didn't come along with any interest to intrude on the bantering pair, so Lottie made an intrusion herself with an angry stare and loud couch. "Erm, could one of you explain?" The aussie hated the open opportunities the older bird already had in her clutches.

Gary cackled, stealing a glimpse of the dark skinned beauty, both connecting the glittery dots in the others eyes as the blond man wiggled his brows. Tapy pinched the bridge of her nose, exhaling shapes of curses in a different tongue, tilted head with 'that look' set aflame in her gaze. Gary didn't need words to translate it, it wasn't new to him. His nan always sent that look his way as a warning before whacking him upside the head. "Nah, nothing mate." He waved his hand about, Tapy biting her tongue at his gruff chuckle. Undivided attention winding up on her again, he asked. "Oi, you said something about a children's orphan home..."

Before a response could break out, a thin shift climbed her mind, glazed eyed as she fell in an open daze. Pieces of reality in dust and ashes as she searched, frantic and lost in the dissociated space. "Wow!" Olivia hid her eyes from the sharp touch of light, figments of anxiety creeping in at the connecting dots of the host's slender fingers. Olivia wasn't meant to be here, she'd fought the switch but she was still forced out.

Dread washed over Tapy, descending lower and lower til she felt her heart throb in a panic in her gut. The fade of time, and touch with the outer world growing thin as she drifted in an empty space, disconnecting. " _Not now... I-I don't want to._ " Her ears were plugged, skin cold and numb, this wasn't a peaceful switch.

" _Hey?_ " Olivia tuned in on the void, between the outer and inner worlds, the pitch black mindspace. " _Is anyone there?_ " A deep crease formed between her brows, waiting solely for silence to answer. She could sense a presence but they weren't responding, and it wasn't like she could pick up the script and continue whatever had taken place before her abrupt entrance. It must have been a crucial deliberation for all attention to be centered on Tapy's face.

Three other fragments manifested in different lines of the void, a forth one fuzzy and dragging themselves like the bones beneath their flesh were too heavy weight, hidden while the others steadily crept through the darkness with ease. "What's up my dudes?" Olivia vividly caught David's dopey voice, Esmeralda soaring through the glacial air to where Tapy was.

" _Focus child, don't go zoning out now._ " Esmeralda monitored the young lady in the midst of a shut down, slapping her cheeks as she gradually guided her to the light above the black hole of emptiness. Tapy disconnected off and on, her fingers woke up and twitched, then the rest of her body vibrated like a corpse revived. " _She's up! She's back! I got her! I got her!"_

That melted all worries, David and Ezra blowing a sigh of relief. The latter lingered where he was with that airy ghostly cloud of gloom while David surged through the air like a carefree fairy. " _Try disconnecting, but slowly so the body doesn't- well... plummet."_

Oliva broke free of her control, keeping some descent grasp of it so the body wouldn't cave and slack. Circles spun in her head, heartbeat running faster than a train, she maintained balance as David and Esma pushed Tapy into the golden light. Tapy felt like she was in another plane of existence, present but not at the same time. An ache in her skull, a stinging pain brimming in her temple, pound after pound that made her grunt in agony. " _Bloody hell._ "

Olivia fully submitted to dissociation, falling into Esmeralda's arms with a sigh of relief. The puzzles of reality collected and harmonized, brain in line with the outside, tarry though fusing gradually whilst the piercing headache jolted more bolts of anguish up Tapy's skull. Her chest felt tight, voice strained but forced it to speak regardless. "Damn, uhm where-... where was I?" A playful chortle flourished from her throat, subtle and elegant to avoid the curious glances. "My er... my granny and gramps are foster parents at a foster home ran by them, they live there and take care of the children."

The whiskey burn from before was fickle, though stung the inner crossing of her throat. Tapy laid her trust in that to paint a portrait of a smiling face, despite the sharp jabs of pain behind her eyes, and heavy skull. "They also have a bunch of volunteer opportunities to get more workers and help around the house since there's so much to get done and.. well~ they're old." Her parched throat swallowed down any hiss or groan into the grave of her building anxiety. It was all a hazy turmoil of swiveling colors and shapes in view, heart pulsing but on the surface, she looked serene, no trace of her inner ache. "My parents used to live with me but due to their careers, they travel a whole lot so I lived at the foster home for a while and drove back and forward til I found my own place."

Her voice reflected back, booming in between the ringing, echoing in her ears. "I still work there, but only during summer as a sort of teacher. I tutor the children in english, math, biology, science. Teach them how to read and write, and even though it's not really a topic, I teach them engineering." A grunt stayed clotted in her lungs as her head rotated, head tossed back as her eyesight, bit by bit, compiled back together. "A big number of them are just big ole nerds, so when they learned I built robots as a hobby whenever I'm bored, they pestered me to teach them. We even built a BB-8... they treat them like a pet hamster, and the toddlers may have broken them once or twice."

"Ouch." Gary hissed and Tapy whacked him playfully on the arm.

"Nah, it's chill." A cherubic grin showcased her deep dimples in her apple cheeks, headache diminishing as time moved on, star studded eyes staring up at the summer heat. A huff and puff, stretching out her limbs and lazily shuffling forward. "We fixed the guy up in a jippy, and~" Strumming fingertips ghosted over her skin, pearl whites sinking mildly into her pouty lip. "I may or may not have gotten a little bit jealous and tried to kidnap them. A nanny dog caught me, and his barking alerted everyone else." Kicking off her shoes, her toes curled, hair curtained around her face to not be noticed. Hollow groan in the thin air, smothered by her hands cupping her face in embarrassment. "My grandparents looked so disappointed and the kids put me in time out and kept yelling 'Bad auntie Kiki!'."

Cheeks lighted up with a blush, brilliant blues and hazel eyes ignited, a wave of amusement elevating up their lungs before a string of laughter blossomed through goofy grins. Gary and Bobby slapped a hand down on each of Tapy's shoulders, humored glee drifting throughout the atmosphere. "Don't laugh, it was embarrassing!" Despite her pout, Tapy chuckled herself, their laughter contagious.

Tapy patted the boys thighs, the guffaw fading out after a while. Fingertips mindlessly traced graceful blueprints on her skin, she entwined all ten. Beneath the scatter of tangled thoughts laid a memory, heart combusting with love and deep fondness, palms resting above the beating melody. "The teens I taught built a R2-D2 for my birthday though. They're all a very precious bunch."

"BB-8? R2-D2? Wha-?" Hannah was confused, fingers threading over her braid, plunking out a vibrant flower from the ginger strands. "Aren't those like the-- uhm... white robot thingies from Star Wars?"

"They're droids mate." Gary corrected.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Lottie arched a brow. A robot was a robot.

"Well, BeeBee, they're an astromech droid of the Resistance X-wing fighter pilot Poe Dameron." Rubbing her foot over her thick calve, the frizzy fuzz at the top of her ankle socks teased her skin. The wind sweeped Tapy's shawl, caressing her golden stretch marks. "I didn't really care that much about Star Wars but my mates showed me the droids and when I heard about BB-8, my brain broke. A ball that spins with a head that stays upright?" Soft and light, her eyelids fluttered like blinds over the windows to her soul, a content smile beckoned by the topic. "He's design fascinated me. I wondered about the science behind it and what parts and codes it had that pieced together the droid." Rocking to and fro, an eye cracked open. "Then I gave the show a try and really got into it, so I binge watch the series every now and then."

Gary's curiosity was beckoned forward, his gaze peering beyond her own, excitement clenching his bones. "How did you build the guy?"

Tapy blew a strand of hair out of her face, the thunder in her temple had soothed itself, nothing more than a subtle throb. She listened to the chirping birds, looking at Gary with smiling eyes. "It wasn't a piece of cake, I'll tell yah that much mate." A blanket of warmth covered Gary at her bustle of excitement. "The body was a pretty simple procedure, it wasn't much of a strain to puzzle out but the head, just thinking about it breaks my brain. I really had to kindle my creative big imagination to invision how to device such an invention."

The gracious bird was so tied up in her tale that she had become heedless to the amount of attention she was getting from the men. They were just about surrounding her, and Priya took notice of this, the blue haired woman had their undivided attention.

Seeing the successful Instagram model, refreshing mannerisms, a dreamboat to her millions of fawning admirers that crowded her comments with smitten praises. Priya was one of the quiet soaring whispers, suspicious that the mysterious bird was merely photoshopped perfection. But no, Tapy had the same round cheeks, forest greens, beaming smile and skin that ignited like fire in the face of the vibrant sun. All those jealous haters desperately wanting to jeopardize her success must feel really embarrassed seeing everything they thought was false be real.

Tapy drank her water in short sips, the clear river swirling in the bottle and flowing down her throat. "I usually invent my own things, so recreating something from scratch was a new experience." Tapping on the solid ground beneath her feet, hands in constant motion as she spoke in her lyrical tongue. "A great deal of physics and electronics goes into how the mechanism functions. I was very abundantly in the loop with the prior but studied a lot about electronics to get an understanding of it." Like a baby bird, she was a balled up, curled puddle in her shawl. "The inspiration behind the blueprint BB-8, the original, was driven by the hamster wheel arrangement so we went down that road."

"And how does that work?" Gary's lips carved a grin, eagerness scorching while also breathing out his words vaguely.

"You really wanna hear me go on about something so boring?" Tapy chuckled, deeply desiring that it was the written truth. Joy always rippled through her veins whenever she geeked out about her successful projects. Even the failures!

Tongue piercing clicked her teeth, her world coming to a grinding halt, the whispering branches falling silent at the boyish excitement in Gary's deep eyes. Her passionate soul awoke and her mouth flew faster than her thoughts. "Well, the body is basically a ball with a wheel apparatus inside that sticks to the wall within the droid in a specific manner rather it be spring or mere gravity." Fiery tongue going on a lengthy explanation, nails writing secret gibbers on her wrist. "The rotation pattern of the wheels alter the core of the system's mass, the weight that is located within the wheel from a vertical line through the middle of the ball and the point of contact with the ground. If that is operated correctly, the ball simply follows the direction of the wheel."

"Ehhh..." Hannah tinkered with a fairy foxglove pinched between two fingers, puzzlement laced on her tongue.

"Sorry, but erm.." Tapy shrugged. "I got no other way to explain it."

"The head though?" Like last night, Gary's head was tilted like a puppy, attentive ears encouraging Tapy's beautiful thoughts to continue pouring.

"Oh yeah, that part... it's all about the presence of magnets-"

"Okay, this whole engineer talk is getting pretty dull." Hope tsked, it was like listening to the ticking clock on a grey wall in an empty room with no entertainment. She was bored and a bit irked, because Noah's attention was shifting to the ranting lassy.

Tapy's rant and rave dropped like flies, like a flashlight, just one click and it was dead in a second. The warm summer sighed at the swollen silence, buried anxiety in her throat and a plastic smile shivering on her lips. "Then don't listen, duuumb~" Tapy slapped a hand over her mouth, that wasn't her, someone had shoved their way forward. "No, shut it."

"What was that?" Hope raised her head, eyeing Tapy suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing." Tapy giggled, batting her lashes innocently as she heard a boyish chuckle ring out in the mindspace. "Voices in my head is all."

"So everything you said was pretty much true? Then... you really are blind in one eye?" Bobby voiced, concern residing in his eyes.

"Is it the one with the scar?" Hannah pointed at the scarring split of skin. "How did you get it o-or, er... is that a sensitive topic?"

Tapy heard her heart echo in her chest, politely smiling. "Yeah, uhm... it's quite a deep wound I'd rather sidestep." Tapy squirmed, an ember of hatred combusting to flames inside the collapsed hollow mansion in her eyes. The tightness in her chest was frightening, fear scratching its poisoned claws down her skull as the flashbacks stroke like arrows, an unwanted slideshow of a haunting childhood. Eyes burned as if scorching hot acid had been drizzled onto them. She clutched her chest and heaved a deep sigh, one two three, inhaled, and one two three, released it. Not at peace, but her plastic smile hoaxed it. "And yeah, I am fairly blind in this eye."

"Fairly?" Marisol asked, puzzled and Tapy leaped in. The pain was too raw, knotted with her thoughts, so she pushed for distractions that would disconnect her from it.

"I can see but only lights and shadows, it's like a big veil is over my vision, making everything hazy and muddled." Identities were buried beneath the dense mist that overcasted her eyesight, nothing but hazy lights and swaying shadows bleeding through. "Like if I cover my good eye, I can see your silhouette blocking the light but that's pretty much it. I can't make out anything else."

A ding spread across the rustling lull. "Oh, it's me!" Priya fetched out her phone and felt her lungs collapse at the text, air tensing around the pit at the drop of her smile. Looking up, biting the inside of her cheek, the light of her phone waved in front of the others faces. "Guess it's time."

"Great~" Lottie rolled her eyes, teeth grinding.

"Gosh!" Hannah exclaimed, gut in knots, voice rattled with nervousness. "We completely forgot about the game!"

Priya received bitter glares, the girls trying not to spit any venom but the heat in their gaze spoke it all. Tapy noticed the sneaky gliding glares and turned to Priya. "This is a stressful and nerve wracking position to be in but do whatever feels best for you, sugar." Tapy was dreading it honestly. Moist hands and shaky fingers, grim sigh echoing in the dire abyss of her mind, feeling like a hopeless lamb ripped by a tiger. However, she couldn't kick rocks at Priya for that, nor deride her with easy pettiness. The howling anxiety that crept like ants under her skin weren't the new girls' fault, those shrieks were her own insecurities. "You have no control over what's going on anyway, it'd be childish to blame you." Priya didn't ask for this, it was an obligation the game forced her into.

"Thanks Tapy." The estate agent felt her stress decrease, heart easing to a softer rhythm. This was way more than she could chew, the high weight of her decision would shape someone elses luck or demise. No matter what bridge she crossed, an negative outcome would be faced. Eyes fixed on her and pointed fingers, she'd be the bad guy. Still, hearing some earnest support lightened her anxiety a little bit.

"Come out and make their jaws drop, gurl!" Tapy waved her fingers teasingly when the older lass stood up to take her leave. Priya batted her lashes, elegant chortle ringing across the firepit before she strutted out like a celebrity on a red carpet. Tapy took a deep breath, doing her best to stay calm and not permit her mind to haul into a pit of anxiety. The Blasian looked up, sensing eyes on her, and with just one look in emerald green eyes, she saw judgement. "What?"

"You know what's about to happen, right?" Lottie looked Tapy dead in the eyes. Was the girl stupid? How was she so chill about this?

"Yeah, and like I said, she has too." Tapy blinked, turning to the sudden softness pressed against her shoulder, smiling and tweaking with Bobby's untamed dreadlocks. "She can't control the situation she was put in."

Lottie made wild hand gestures toward the caterer, heavy grunts of fustration tumbling out. "What if she steals Bobby?"

Tapy didn't want to associate herself with that outcome, her heart stuttered and coldness embraced her very being. "It won't be pleasant but.. it is what it is." Forcing a grin through the fear, she patted Bobby's thigh. "He'll survive a couple of days without me, won't you freckly sunshine boy?"

Bobby, being the over the top man he was, dramatically splayed himself across Tapy's lap, head accidentally bumping against Gary's thigh. "Ah ripped apart so early on, a romantic tragedy and a forbidden love. It's like Jack and Rose." Bobby's dopey grin stretched from ear to ear.

"So you're saying you wanna freeze your arse of and drown?" Gary looked down at the lad with a raised eyebrow, cupping the freckled man's hands. "I'lL nEvEr LeT gO bObBy! I'lL nEvEr LeT gO!" Both men laughed, Bobby swatting Gary's hands away before rising to a sitting position.

"I kinda liked the movie but certain scenes did my head in." Tapy scratched the side of her head, cringing as she thought of it.

"Got any faves?" Gary asked.

"Hmm? As in movies?" Gary nodded at her question with a giddy grin, and a sea of silence followed as Tapy pondered. "Erm, let's see, let's see. I guess The Sound Of Music has always been a masterpiece that I constantly come back to. The Phantom of the Opera, and The Umbrellas of Cherbourg as well, oh and there's Annie and Mary Poppins of course." Belladonna, Tapy's sister binged those musicals. As kids, Tapy and her younger brother Maxim would often tip toe by with snacks, nestle themselves in a frizzly yellow blanket and watch the shows quietly with their zoned out sibling. Moonbeam peeking through the blinds and the flash of the TV illuminating the room. "I don't know why, but I've always favored musical movies, possibly because I grew up around my sis who's a theater kid."

The obsessed theater kid had grown and fought her way towards owning her on theater. Belladonna, since a child, the adopted sister had been a firefly, obsessed with the spotlight. Sleepless nights perfecting scripted lines, fleeting through the dust of blinking lights like paint on canvas, her professionalism ending in applauses of an audience in awe of the masterpiece.

Taphina had seen many of her sisters' performances, reality fell apart when Belladonna swiveled with the marvelous swinging melodies. Precisely why the crew had such deep devotion to their boss, actors' voices ringing through whilst musicians' songs drifted like poetry to bewitch the audience, cause Belladonna didn't accept anything less than perfection.

Marisol hummed a tone, mind on swing. "Oh, The Umbrellas of Cherbourg is such a pleasant movie, the stunning visuals and Catherine Deneuve was absolutely gorgeous in every scene." It was a classic showpiece she hadn't revisited like she usually did, sipping coffee on a cozy day. School kept her mind in a dizzy manic, far away from that. "I haven't had an opportunity to revisit it in a while, this brought back memories."

"It's a phenomenal work, one of Michel Legrand's finest." It was like magic slipped from the TV screen when Tapy first watched the breathtaking film. "His works became far more enjoyable after I learned French."

"You speak French?" Gary raised a brow.

"Je parle un peu Français." Tapy said softly, as lovely as a poem. "I'm no master, just the basics. It was one of my courses in high school. I studied Spanish too but in a different city."

"Really?" The Spanish woman adjusted her glasses, neat and composed on her nose, asking a curious question that dripped like droplets of velvet down her tongue. "How many languages do you speak?"

"14." Tapy answered, distracted by a dainty butterfly, freckled fairy wings fluttering down to rest on her knee.

"14?!" Lottie bellowed, Tapy's startled reflection in her eyes.

"Which ones?" Hannah chirped.

"Well, um..." Tapy might as well add why and how she new them. "My gramps is a Caribbean man, from Barbados, he was adopted into an Indian family in Delhi who were the lovely people that taught me Hindi." So many tears were shed the night of their passing, souls now resting in peace in a meadow of roses that the family visited commonly to clean their memorials and speak to them through the bridge between life and death. "My granny is Asian, from Japan but spent most of her childhood in Delhi where she and the old grump met."

Her grandparents, she had many happy moments with those two. Barefooted days in the orphanage backyard, cozy warmth, peppermint tea and milk bread with children wearing cotton candy grins. Squealing kids, racing through the mini park while the adults raged over cardboard games. Granny and gramps were alike, grumpy, but soft for the right people. "My old man was born in Barbados then later moved overseas after accepting an opportunity to enhance his education at a splendid college in Transylvania." Simply speaking of the region made dread kiss her bones, hundred ghastly memories left her haunted from that place. "Me and dad often speak to each other in our native tongues, either it be Hindi, Japanese or Bajan Creole."

"My biological mum- birth giver..." Taphina laughed with no smile drawn on her face, an uncomfortable feeling collapsing on her at the mention of the woman. "She was a Romanian woman and attended the same college my dad did. I was born in Transylvania, and a big part of my childhood was there so Romanian is my first language." Anxiousness jerked a chill up her spine, twiddled thumbs dropped on her lap. "I lived in Hamilton for a short period, studied English, and even decided to learn some French out of pure curiosity before making a life in the UK. My old man met my new mother on a business travel. She's Hawaiian with three amazing daughters and we taught each other our native languages."

Not a single syllable was breathed when they first met because of the high thick fence that stood tall around Tapy's iced heart. The ice melted quickly for the sisters, viewing them as family almost instantly but-- child Taphina wanted zero association with Alana when they first linked paths. The Hawaiian woman knew so, and never tried to parent her, nor force a kinship similar to her ties with her three daughters. Alana stuck around, more as a pal than a mum. Devansh acted the same with Alana's girls, a supporter but nothing more unless the girls decided that father role for him themselves. It was a slow, unusual process, but it worked.

"And I have 11 other wondeful siblings who were adopted from scattered countries all over the globe. They have their own individual mothers tongue, cultures, heritage and so on, so I educated myself on as much of it as I could." Same process with them, a step by step climb and no one forcing anything. "I know Swahili, Dutch, Navajo, Mandarin Chinese, Swedish and Brazilian Portugese. And I studied Spanish at my high school in the UK." Her tongue slowly glazed over her bottom lip, briskly wandering through the memory folders in her brain. "A nephew of mine is also deaf so if sign language counts in your question, then I speak 15 languages." Tapy yelped, she'd gone on another ramble and babbled without end.

"Zoology, engineering, and now this?" Gary was amazed, brilliant inside and out. Her mind was a renowned dictionary, shelves upon shelves lined of books with a complete abundance of rich knowledge. Her wisdom was a vast ocean of different, unique individual learnings that dragged him in and locked him there. A woman who could nourish his brain, feed it a variety of wit and cleverness. A woman with a cunning mind and hardworking heart was a deep weakness, it always got his heart racing.

"She's a smarty!" Noah smiled.

"Never would have thought." Rocco mumbled. With her charming royal beauty and gentle innocence, he never anticipated Tapy would be the sort with brains or a lemon sharp tongue like he'd witnessed at the pool prior.

"Rocco. Stop talking." Hannah's blood was boiling more with every mix of arrogance and crude word that left the idiots mouth like acid, belittling brilliant minds through his judgment on the radiance of outer beauty. Her freckled nose crunched up in disgust, blue eyes catching the rescue worker sending a look of gratitude. "You for sure must be very successful, you're a smart sort!" A soft smile in her deep blue eyes, another one expanding on her face as she locked gazes with Tapy.

Lashes flickered like butterfly wings taking flight, sheepish, curved lips and twisted tongue, Tapy didn't know how to process the compliment. It was true, she was, But every member in her family had climbed long ladders to build the huge successful lives they lived.

Her grandparents for one. The old man ripped away from his biological mother after birth, fostered in a home where love was shown through fists and violence. Her granny, a mere child bitten by the cold in the magic of weeping winter, in times when white ice and snowfall was common in Delhi and not some fleeting miracle, the time she was abandoned at an arching tree by the voices who spoke lies of love. Their shared tragic orphan lives that drove them to create their own safe haven for children living in similar circumstances.

Her fathers' keen eye for shades and texture, and flexible sense around fashion, now a CEO of his own clothing company. Lilinoe, her older sisters' way with the millions of suns scattered throughout the roadmaps of the galaxy, now an astrologer discovering more about the murky blues above the earth's head. And Augusto, her little brother, a mind obsessed with video game technology, united the sisters, brothers, cousins and furthermore, just two months ago to give a storm of applause for releasing his first game.

Even young Rose had dreams soaring high. The cottage, their home was a floral scented garden of budding flowers on the sunlit windowsill, shelves packed with journals on daisies, bluebells and more. Roselle cherished those little blossoms, dirt collecting in her nails as she helped them bloom. Before Tapy left for Love Island, the kid refused to tiptoe anywhere out of the house without the petals leaving with her. Starlight lit up infinitely in her little body whenever they visited the flower shop for seeds, chirping how she'd one day have her own shop when a grown up.

It was a teaching her granny always told; if you can dream it, it can be achieved. It won't descend into open palms, true success is no accident, it's hard work. They were a very success driven family, patient hard workers. As for herself, Tapy wouldn't say she was successful, more just satisfied. She loved her job, she strained so hard to reach its top but-- there was passion but no fire. Bittersweet, really.

Spinning in a daze, Tapy shook her head to fend off the tingles, sensing a presence surge with adrenaline through the mindspace. Why was she so zoned out and switchy at this hour? When the veil fell, she felt awake but asleep simultaneously, an ache in her skull once more but she merely exhaled a breath and ignored it. "I guess, yeah... I like to learn." Since very young, she itched with curiosity and fascination to learn, seeking thrill of fresh new knowledge to feed her mind. "My auntie says that's why my head's so big. It's either full of air or full of knowledge."

The group chuckled, whispers chiming in the wind with smiling faces of glee. Feminine hands quivered and twitched, overwhelmed and breathless by the rife of questions swarming in like humming bees. It was more than she could bear, she hadn't even noticed the boys circle her until now.

"Okay, on to different matters. Hey lads!" Lottie cleared her throat, darting her sharp stare to the herd of men that were thoroughly committed to every melodic word that dripped delicately passed Tapy's lips. With every bewitched bright shine in the boys eyes, Lottie became more guarded of the Blasian bird. The older woman wasn't even trying but her mesmerizing voice and gaze had the boys captivated. "BOYS?!?!" Lottie cleared her throat louder, shifting her eyes onto Hope who felt her lungs shake as she exhaled, uneasy thoughts swarming in of her partners investment in another woman.

The boys finally seemed to snap out of their hypnosis, arched brows pointed at the makeup artist. "Be a dear and make us ladies some tea, would you." Lottie ordered with a sharp, confident voice, glancing beyond the men to where Tapy sat, hinting that something was about to take place the second the lads left.

Tapy's hands froze, sharply plagued with clouds of negative scenarios stretching across the tranquil peace she'd steered to life, that placid eden shriveling to nothingness in a matter of seconds, leaving a gap for anxiety to make a home. A streamlet of sweat slithered down her neck, shrinking under the heavy burden of her own haunting mind. Throat closing, a subtle twitch of her jaw, whatever was about to occur could not be good, particularly if the aussie was the one giving rise to it. Tapy's mind was too loud, worried that little birdies roamed about with whispers about this morning. The others possibly had loaded bullets of assumptions to fire at her.

Tapy dug her violet painted nails deep into her wobbly legs to subside the tremors, stare on a blank speck between her feet. "Nothing's even happened yet, and you're already overthinking shit!" Her brain still raced, unsuited to guide itself out of the overcomplicated cluster of guesses that called in a worse headache.

"Why all of us?" Pouted words dripped with a rich Scottish accent, a freckled galaxy wearing the frown of an angry baby owl before a lightbulb blinked to life. "Ohhhh~ I gotcha! This is one of those girl chats." Bouncing to his feet, Bobby carried his legs a few steps away from the bench. "Come on boys!"

"Oh come on!" Tone raised, a faint buzz of irritation in his voice, the truck driver highly disgruntled at being warded off. "Why do WE have to leave?"

"Because~" Lottie heard nothing but loud white noises vibrate, scanning the other half of her couple with vexed blazed eyes, sick to the bones of his blatant disrespect.

"I could do with a cuppa so why not?" Gary said, the rough texture of snowy palms clapped down on the white cushion laid on the woody seat, grunting like a middle aged dad as he stood up. He arched his back, golden hair bouncing when he threw his head back. Brawny arms risen, tight muscles and joints relaxing as Gary stretched out his sturdy limbs. He caught a glimpse of the girls and asked. "You birds fancy anything?"

"Just plain tea." Lottie mused, leaning back into the soft headrest with a wistful inward sigh through her nose. "I need it for my reading."

Grey eyes behind thick glasses stared straight into vivid blue treasures, flicking her hair as she held his gaze. "Black coffee would be lovely hun." The doors were wide open, Marisol simply needed to charm her way to move his feet and guide Gary through those doors.

Hope didn't respond with anything, she and her partner were already straying far away from the group. Step by step across the earth, pointed heels clicked, Noah uneasy with the apparent repressed frustration bound in her mind at his prior comments. He didn't want to face up to her, the necessity of her rage wasn't understandable to him.

Feeling the warm sunlight caress her freckled skin, fingers loosely laced together, Hannahs' baby blues were casted down. "I don't want anything, thanks though." Sweat trickled down her forehead, feeling like a small fish in a huge pond, breathing heavy, almost panting, dear anxiety creeping in. "I don't think I'm able to stomach anything right now."

Tapy looked at the poor redhead's trembling hands, recognizing those anxious twitches. Hesitant yet unwilling to ignore the tremors, Tapy laid her hand over Hannah's, giving it a squeeze of kindness. The assistant was startled like a shivering leaf in the autumn wind, confused at the sudden warmth pressed over her hand. She looked up, a soft smile making her stop and stare for a while, so simple yet mended so much. A light lit up behind her eyes, dull but catchable. Hannah squeezed back, dry mouth incapable of words but with a quiet breath, she smiled through timid eyes.

"And you, babe?" Bobby squatted down in front of his partner, chin resting on her thigh.

Tapy pondered, sipping from her water bottle only to realize the hollowness within it. She tapped it with a fine polished nail, waving the flask about. "Could you refill my water bottle? Oh, and put some ice in it too please."

"Sure thing." Bobby took it and hopped to his feet, tripping and nearly slumped to the ground if Gary hadn't caught him in time, nonchalantly with one arm.

Tapy giggled, witnessing the Scottish man teasingly flicker his eyes, soft petal lashes fluttering at the Chatham man. "My hero." Gary snorted a gruff chuckle, and pushed the log upright to stand on his own. The men left the scene, faint hums of random chatter between the bunch as they left the ladies to themselves.

"So uhh..." Mouth clumsy in movement, tongue stammering as crippling fear groveled to Tapys' brain. "What's up?"


End file.
